preguntales a los siete grandes y acompañantes
by Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada
Summary: un show donde podrás preguntarles a los siete grandes cosas que quieres saber, retos, bromas, preguntas, lo que tu lector quieras mal summary no soy buena en eso, denle una oportunidad. XFA
1. Chapter 1

_**Pregúntales a los siete grandes y acompañantes**_

* * *

><p>prologo<p>

Amy: yyyy la profecía se cumplió, MUAJAJAJAJA *caen truenos detrás de mí* en verdad hay mal clima aquí, Jeje bueno mi nuevo Fic de preguntas y retos les presentare los participantes… *saca tarjetas* desde Cojutepeque, el salvador… ¡Sarah Elisa Snow! Mi vecina

Sarah: jamás te desharás de mi Amy

Amy: ya se… ok desde el otro lado de mi localidad, Emma Overland, pero no la hermana de Jack, sino mi querida "conocida" Emma Overland

Emma: si, no somos ni amigas, solo conocidas

Amy: con tan solo que no molestes está bien… ok ahora el más esperado, el codiciado, el adorado, el amado, el ya no sé qué más decirle… ¡JACK FROST! *las fansgirls aplauden de sobremanera*

Jack: ¡HOLA MUNDO BONITO! *saluda y lanza besos al público y las fansgirls se desmayan al recibirlos*

Amy: ok ahora, la mejor reina de Disney… ¡ELSA!

Elsa: hola gente del mundo

Amy: su pecosa y problemática hermana: ¡ANNA!

Anna: *saluda hiperactivamente*

Amy: su novio: ¡KRISTOFF!

Kristoff: * saluda *

Amy: ¡LOS GUARDIANES!

G: *todos saludan*

Amy: nuestra princesa rubia favorita: ¡RAPUNZEL!

Rapunzel: *saluda*

Amy: su esposo: EUGENE

Eugene: *saluda* como sea

Amy: que ánimos, ok desde Escocia: Mérida e Hiccup

M/H: *saludan*

Amy: desde san Fransokyo: ¡BAYMAX MI AYUDANTE!

B: saluda

Amy: tan lindo, ok, junto con Hiccup: ¡CHIMUELO!

Ch: *mueve la cola*

Amy: ok alguien más, dice que es villano; pero de eso no tiene nada: ¡EL MARICA DE HANS!

Hans: ¡TE ESCUCHE AMAYA!

Amy: para ti soy Amaya

Hans: es lo que dije

Amy: ok, desde un agujero en la tierra, dice que es otro villano pero no le veo nada de eso: ¡PITCH BLACK!

Pitch: ¡BOO!

Amy: vamos Pitch, no asustas a nadie… y desde algún lugar… ¡YO! Jeje bueno esperaremos sus preguntas y retos pronto…. A ver…. Mmmm. Sarah diles cómo es esto

Sarah: okey, yo haré un reto a…. Jack

Jack: ¿a mí? Ok, ¿Qué es?

Sarah: ¡te reto a quitarte la sudadera!

Jack: con gusto, rojita *se la quita y baila como Elvis Presley*

Fansgirls: ¡AAAAHHHHH! /TE AMO/ CASATE CONMIGO/ AAAHHHHHHHHH.

Amy: eso fue raro…. Bueno esperamos sus reviews con ansias… bye

Todos: bye

ATT: Amy, sus ayudantes y los participantes


	2. Chapter 1-2

_**Capítulo 1**_

* * *

><p>Amy: *cantando* libre soy, libre soy, no puedo ocultarlo más libre soy, libre soy<p>

Sarah: Ejem… ya estamos al aire

Amy: ¿por qué siempre me pasa eso? Es decir… ¡HOLA! Eh aquí el nuevo capítulo de este loco show… bienvenidos a PALSGYSA

Emma: ¿Qué mierda es esa cosa?

Amy: tú cállate, recuerda la clasificación… K+… bueno tenemos 2 preguntas

Sarah: hubieras esperado más para subir este capi

Amy: es que ya quería obligar a los participantes a hacer los retos… ok tenemos una de Zeldangelink… ¡HOLA! BIENVENIDA A ESTE FIC, ok dice:

*Zelda*

Quisiera preguntarle a Elsa: ¿Cómo mantienes tu cabello tan bonito?

Elsa: pues… con el secreto de Rapunzel, *susurra* la flor mágica pero Shhhh, y también con el shampoo de Amy

Amy: ¡CON RAZON SE ME ACABO!

Zelda: A Jack: tú, yo, cita. Cine. Ok? ;) xD es broma... Okno.

Jack: cuando quieras preciosa ahora vuelvo *se va y vuelve con un traje de gala y un ramo de rosas rojas* mi lady *hace reverencia y le da las rosas*

Anna: cálmate Frosty dijo que era BROMA

Jack: ¡POR QUE JUEGAN CON MIS SENTIMIENTOS! *se va a llorar*

Zelda: A Hiccup: ¿me puedes enseñar a montar una furia nocturna? *-*

Hiccup: desde luego, solo dime cuando y donde… y chimuelo y yo iremos volando... literalmente

Amy: eres malvado, a mí nunca me dejaste volar en Chimuelo

Hiccup: porque lo dejas mal estacionado y me ponen multas ¿y quién las paga? El tarado de Hiccup

Amy: tú lo dices yo no…

Zelda: A Anna: ¿sabes inglés? Si es así... ¿me enseñas?

Anna: pues… un poquito, no demasiado; tu solo dime cuando te enseño e iré

Zelda: A Sarah una felicitación por el reto q le pusiste a ¡Jack! X3

Sarah: ¡WUJU! Ame ese reto, pero yo quería decirle que hiciera un estriptis pero Amy me dio una patada en la rodilla para que me callara y solo dije eso TTATT

Zelda: A Eugene: ¿sabías q tienes un nombre aún? XD

Eugene: ¿Qué nombre? ¿Flynn Rider? Siempre ame ese nombre

Emma: per ahora te llamas Eugene y es más burlable que Flynn

Sarah: eso si…

Zelda: A Rapunzel la reto a montar una furia nocturna xD (chimuelo) xD

Rapunzel: ¡¿QUÉ?! Esa cosa me va a matar…

Hiccup: tranquila chimuelo no te dejara caer ¿verdad?

Chimuelo: *asiente pero cruza los dedos por detrás*

*vemos a Rapunzel ponerse un pantalón para montar mejor a Chimuelo y se sube y chimuelo corre por todo el set y se eleva en el aire y Rapunzel grita y patalea*

Rapunzel: ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡VOY A MORIR! ¡VOY A VOMITAR! ¡VOY A VOMITAR Y DESPUES A MORIR!

*chimuelo la deja caer pero por suerte Jack regresaba y Rapunzel le cayó encima y se extiende una nube de polvo, cuando se evapora vemos a Jack con los ojos estilo "X" tipo anime y la lengua de afuera y a Rapunzel con los ojos en espiral dándole vueltas tipo anime*

Rapunzel: ¡LO HICE! *se para*

Jack: ¿vieron el color del dragon que me atropello?

Emma: nah… solo fue una rubia voladora

Amy: pobre Punzie… otra más dice:

Zelda: A Kristoff lo reto a no hablar hasta que alguien diga su nombre xD hahaha

Kristoff: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Sarah: recuerda el reto chico sin nombre

Zelda: Bye! Hasta el próximo chapter

Amy: bueno gracias por tus retos y preguntas… tenemos otra más de valentina2002 ¡bienvenida a este fic!

*Valentina2002*

Reto a Jack y Elsa: Jueguen 7 minutos en el cielo, pero que sean 159 minutos.

Jack: hasta que al fin alguien se apiado de mi

Elsa: de mí no… ¿Por qué me odian?

Amy: no te odian solo quien el Jelsa… ahora váyanse ¡BAYMAX PREPARA EL ARMARIO!

*Baymax pone el armario y Jack jala a Elsa y Sarah cierra la puerta*

159 minutos después…

Anna: si llegan a ver bebés crecerán sin padre *aura misteriosa*

*la puerta se abre y sale un cubo de hielo rectangular y adentro esta Jack atrapado*

Jack: auxilio

*después sale Elsa*

Amy: ¿Qué paso?

Elsa: Frosty se quiso pasar de listo y lo congele *aura misteriosa* para toda la eternidad MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Amy: ¡Jack si le hiciste algo a Elsa te matare y te veré arder en las llamas! ¡OISTE! ¡ARDER EN LAS FOSAS DE ADES! *se ven llamas de fuego detrás mío*

Todos: ¿WTF?

Amy: se me paso la mano… y eso es todo pero no sin antes que Elsa y Jack nos deleiten con una canción

Jack:*se libera del hielo* eso no estaba en el contrato

Amy: tenías que leer las letritas pequeñas

Elsa: al menos dinos cual

Amy: mi favorita

Jack: ¿Afraid? ¿Esa no la cante en Snow & Light 3?

Amy: esa no, Let me go de Avril Lavigne… ¡BAYMAX PREPARA EL ESCENARIO!

*Baymax lo hace y Jack y Elsa suben a la tarima y preparan los micrófonos*

_**Elsa: Love that once hung on the wall **_

_**Used to mean something, but now it means nothing **_

_**The echoes are gone in the hall **_

_**But I still remember, the pain of December **_

_**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say **_

_**I'm sorry it's too late **_

_**I'm breaking free from these memories **_

_**Got to let it go, just let it go **_

_**I've said goodbye, set it all on fire **_

_**Got to let it go, just let it go **_

_**Oh (oh) Oh (oh) **_

_**Jack: You came back to find I was gone **_

_**And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me **_

_**Like we were nothing at all **_

_**It's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be **_

_**Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say **_

_**I'm sorry it's too late **_

_**Elsa: I'm breaking free from these memories **_

_**Got to let it go, just let it go **_

_**I've said goodbye, set it all on fire **_

_**Got to let it go, just let it go **_

_**Ambos: (And let it go) and now I know **_

_**(A brand new life) Is down this road **_

_**(And when it's right) You always know **_

_**(So this time) I won't let go **_

_**Elsa: There's only one thing left here to say **_

_**Love's never too late **_

_**I've broken free from those memories **_

_**I've let it go, I've let it go **_

_**And two goodbyes led to this new life **_

_**Don't let me go, don't let me go **_

_**Oh (oh) Oh (oh) Oh (oh) **_

_**Don't let me go (x4) **_

_**Elsa: Won't let you go **_

_**Don't let me go**_

Amy: ¡QUE BONITO!

Sarah: ñah le doy un siete

Emma: yo un cinco

Anna: Elsa estuvo bien… Jack me vale

Jack: te oí

Amy: y eso fue todo esta vez, nos vemos pronto en el próximo capítulo de… ya saben cómo se llama, bye

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Amy, sus ayudantes, y los participantes


	3. Chapter 2-3

_Capítulo 2_

* * *

><p>Sarah: oigan rápido, todos posen para mi selfie<p>

Jack: genial una selfie, las selfies me aman *hace pose de galán*

Sarah: ya vamos

*todos se ponen detrás de Sarah y Jack le hace cachos a Emma*

Sarah: sonrían

*flash*

Sarah: ¡Sí! Esto va a mi muro en Facebook

Emma: ammm, ¿Dónde está Amy? creo que Baymax comenzó a filmar.

Jack: ¿aún no regresa del colegio?

Sarah: ¡oh no! Olvide ir por Amy al colegio

Amy: ¡yo lo sé!

*entro al set con mi uniforme todavía puesto, es una falda que me llega a las rodillas una blusa manga corta blanca con un chaleco negro con el emblema del colegio en la orilla y una mochila violeta*

Sarah: perdón…

Amy: solo por eso estas despedida *arrojo el bolsón al sofá*

Emma: emmm, Maya…. Baymax ya está filmando

Amy: ¡¿QUE?! Ok después discutimos esto sigues contratada, es decir… hola aquí otra vez con el nuevo capitulo

Emma: sigues actualizando muy rápido Maya

Amy: ya sé… pero estoy aprovechando mi último día libre… TTATT hoy entre al colegio.

Jack: pues hay que comenzar castañita

Amy: yyyy tenemos 9 preguntas con retos… la primera es de Fer ¡hola bienvenida!

*Fer*

Fruta vida pero si fue el primer comentario

Bueno pregunta

Jack: ¿qué se siente tener que soportar a los fanboys de Elsa?

Jack: es muy molesto, todo el tiempo le están coqueteando silbando, diciéndole piropos *aura misteriosa* algún día congelare a todos

Amy: eso es raro

Jack: seh

Fer: Elsa: primero que nada me das tu autógrafo es que eres mi modelo a seguir por tu fortaleza y sacrificio

Y bueno te reto a hacer tu vestido mucho más corto y bailar frente a tus fanboys (para que Jack se encele)

Jack: ¡¿QUÉ?! Te encontrare

Elsa: bueno ten… *saca una foto y la firma y se la da a Fer* gracias por tenerme de modelo a seguir, y segundo… ¡NO ME PUDES OBLIGAR A HACERLO!

Amy: ella no yo si ¡HAZLO!

Jack: ¿Por qué nadie piensa en mí?

Amy: yo pienso en ti

Jack: por eso eres mi favorita

*Elsa se para y acorta su vestido y lo deja muy arriba de las rodillas y del techo sale un tubo y Elsa comienza a bailar y a los fanboys se les cae la baba y Jack echa humo por las orejas*

Amy: que cosas… otra más dice:

Fer: Hipo: TE AMO cásate conmigo

Adiós

Hiccup: todas me aman

Jack: pero yo sigo en el puesto uno

Hiccup: no por mucho *se toma una selfie sin camisa*

Amy: qué raro que Mérida no se pusiera celosa

Mérida: fui a un viaje de auto descubrimiento y manejo de la ira *hace pose de loto*

Emma: ¿te funciono?

Mérida: nah… ¡HICCUP ES MIO!

Amy: bueno gracias por comentar, tenemos una de: Ximena ¡hola bienvenida!

*Ximena*

Está muy bonito me encanta y yo tengo un reto, reto a Jack a golpear a Hans bueno cuídate abrazos

Jack: ¡OH PUEDO HACERLO!

Amy: es el reto

Hans: ¡POR QUE ME ODIAN!

Elsa/Anna: ¡TRATASTE DE MATARNOS!

*Jack se levanta y toma del cuello a Jack y empieza a darle golpes a diestra y siniestra, y Hans grita y patalea intentando liberarse de Jack*

2 horas después…

Amy: Jack ya basta Hans se desmayó hace 2 horas

Jack: vamos Maya no seas aguafiestas.

Amy: para ti ahora soy Amaya

Jack: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hice?

Amy: tú sabes lo que hiciste…. Jeje bueno gracias por tu comentario Ximena e igual abrazos pero congelados, ahora…

Emma: ¡lo digo!

Amy: bien… dilo…

Emma: ahora las preguntas de Lachule. Videgaray ¡hola bienvenida! Dice:

*Lachule. Videgaray*

Me encanto quiero poner unos reto El primero va para Elsa y Jack se van a dar un beso por un minuto jejeje Jelsa, Jelsa

Jack: ¡OH SI LAS AMO JELSANATICAS FOREVER! VENGACHE PACA ELSA

Elsa: de ninguna manera, Amy haz algo sabes que Jack y yo no somos nada en este fic

Amy: ¿Qué? no te escucho

Elsa: dije que:

Emma: ¡SOLO BESALO!

Elsa: bien…

*Elsa se para y Jack también y la jala así mismo la le planta un beso apasionada*

Un minuto después…

Elsa: ¡YA! *jadea* basta

Jack: *jadeante* fue el mejor beso

Amy: ¡JELSA, JELSA, JELSA! *tiene una camiseta y un dedo de espuma de Jelsa* amo el Jelsa

Jack: yo adoro a las Jelsanaticas

Lachule: Segundo va para Hans y Anna quiero que Anna deje a Hans casi muerto para que sufra más jejeje

Hans: *se levanta* sentí un escalofrió… alguien me quiere golpear

Anna: así es yo

*se levanta y le da golpes diestra y siniestra y Hans se queda noqueado*

Anna: ¡OH SI ANNA ES LA LEY!

Amy: eso fue raro, ok otra más…

Lachule: Tercero para Elsa y Anna que canten la canción la vida es tan corta

Y creo que eso es todo

Saludos

Sarah: ¿conoces la canción?

Amy: la estoy buscando…

4 horas después…

Amy: creo que la encontré… es de… Yomo… ok Anna, Elsa ya escucharon ¡BAYMAX PREPARA EL ESCENARIO!

*Baymax lo hace y Elsa y Anna suben y preparan los micrófonos*

_**(Elsa) **_

_**El de la j **_

_**Todo lo que sube tiene que caer **_

_**Pero todo lo que cae puedes levantarlo **_

_**Cuando la muerte te busque no la vas a ver **_

_**Por que la vida es corta y nunca puedes olvidarlo **_

_**(Anna) **_

_**toa's vidas son iguales **_

_**Son los mismos corazones **_

_**Son los mismo sufrimientos **_

_**(son los mismo sufrimientos) **_

_**Son las mismas emociones (emociones….) **_

_**too el mundo somos iguales **_

_**too lloramos por lo mismo (por lo mismo…) **_

_**Con dinero siendo pobres **_

_**La vida es un abismo, es obscuridaaaaa….(ivan leee) **_

_**Es el temor de caminar (Que) **_

_**Son las decisiones que hay que tomaaar… **_

_**Es que esto no es ser más **_

_**Yo soy un hombre, **_

_**que a la ruleta rusa le gusta jugar! **_

_**Pa' en este sitio no ha lugar pa los dos **_

_**En este sitio muere el mejor de los dos **_

_**En este sito empeora too' **_

_**En este sitio es dar too' **_

_**Pa' pa' la vida me delato, Socio mi corazón se rompió **_

_**Al igual que tu, **_

_**al igual que tu al igual que tu! **_

_**Solo se escucha mi voz **_

_**Quítate las vendas de los ojos, **_

_**préstame atención **_

_**Cada vida, cada historia, **_

_**cada sufrimiento es una canción **_

_**Eh eh en una canción **_

_**Tú tienes hacer lo que tú viniste a lograr **_

_**Sin importar lo que comenten **_

_**(Elsa) **_

_**Y yo me acuerdo lo que me decía mi padre **_

_**Y me decía: jory no creas en nadie **_

_**y lo que por ti hiso tu madre no lo va hacer nadie **_

_**Aunque te tropieces, oye hijo no te dejes vencer **_

_**Y Todo lo que sube tiene que caer **_

_**Pero todo lo que cae puedes levantarlo **_

_**Cuando la muerte te busque ni la vas a ver **_

_**Por que la vida es corta y nunca puedes olvidarlo **_

_**(Jack) **_

_**Voy caminando y pensado como me ha tratao la vida **_

_**Aunque avecez me siento preso en un callejón sin salida **_

_**Me supero de los golpes que uno aprende voy pa' lante **_

_**Mil tropiezos he tenido pa' lograr ser un cantante **_

_**Pero ahora estoy sonando y todo el mundo me adora **_

_**80 000 envidiosos y pocos los que son de kora **_

_**Amistades falsas que se rompen como el papel **_

_**Da la espalda y no lo piensan pa' ligarte la mujer **_

_**No confió hago lo mío calloa' y los estrello **_

_**Mala mía pero yo voy a mi contra to' ello **_

_**Ya ni pienso en las cosas que antes me hacían daño **_

_**Tengo mi mente en la música, lo siento este es mi año! **_

_**Gracias a L, ahora no me falta nada **_

_**Tengo chavos metio's hasta dentro de la almohada **_

_**Usted mi hermano que a estao' conmigo desde cero **_

_**Y siempre me ha dicho que **_

_**nos vamos a quedar con el mundo entero **_

_**Gracias dios mío por darme el talento de ser cantante **_

_**Poderme expresarme y poner a mi familia a lante **_

_**Tengo 28 años en los cuales he vivido **_

_**Días de alegría de tristeza y momentos sufrio's **_

_**Personas que me saludan y hasta se ríen conmigo **_

_**Por dentro desean verme preso muerto bien jodio' **_

_**Millones Record's lindos se nos dio estamos por encima **_

_**Nos hemos quedao' con too' esta es mi compañía **_

_**(Elsa) **_

_**Todo lo que sube tiene que caer **_

_**Pero todo lo que cae puedes levantarlo **_

_**Cuando la muerte te busque ni la vas a ver **_

_**Por que la vida es corta y nunca puedes olvidarlo **_

_**(Anna) **_

_**Es el temor de caminar **_

_**Son las decisiones que hay que tomaaaaaar! **_

_**Es que esto no es ser más **_

_**(Jack) **_

_**Esto es algo real **_

_**Son los sacrificios, que pasa un cantante **_

_**Pa' superarse, cuartoemo Yomo! **_

_**Jory el de la "j" , Randy Glock **_

_**El dueño _ ivan lee, millones record's **_

_**Jory, Randy Glock, Dexter **_

_**Millones record's oistes **_

_**Cuartoemo, Iván lee la bestia oistes **_

_**El de la j da da nau nau nau nauuu**_

Amy: ¿tenías que arruinarlo Frost?

Jack: no me pude resistir tenía que entrar

Amy: como sea… espero que esa haya sido la canción que querías e igual saludos congelados… gracias por comentar y piensa más retos para los villanos. Ahora tenemos a zeldangelink:

*Zelda*

Hahaha xD q risa. Pobre Jack. Y dime Rapunzel! Hahaha xD tu shampoo Amy xD hahaha cool!

Amy: ¡ELSA ME DEBES UN BOTE DE SHAMPOO!

Elsa: algún día te lo dare Amy

Amy: para ti soy Amy

Elsa: es lo que dije, wow Sarah tiene razón eres bipolar

Amy: ¡YO BIPOLAR! ¡ESTAS MUERTA! Ok no eres mi la mejor reina Disney

Sarah: no que no…

Amy: como sea… y la ultima es de Valentina2002

*Valentina2002*

Reto a Jack y Elsa: Bésense hasta que se queden sin aire XD

Jack: ¡te amo Valentina!

Elsa: me las pagaras Valentina

*Jack jala a Elsa con el cayado y empiezan a besarse pero Jack se le pasa la mano con el beso*

Amy: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! No hagan eso. Baymax haz algo

*Baymax pone un cartel de dificultades técnicas de él cortando unos cables*

23 horas después…

Jack: *jadeante y sin sudadera* ¡WOW! Increíble

Amy: adiós infancia

Sarah: repito ¿Qué infancia?

Amy: déjame soñar… ok eso fue todo esta vez nos vemos cuando me quede tiempo de actualizar otra vez.

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Amy, sus ayudantes y los participantes


	4. Chapter 3-4

_**Capítulo 3**_

* * *

><p>Karinfu: hola gente del mundo aquí Amy con otro capítulo… pero me cambie el nombre a Karinfu Tomago Hamada, pero si quieren me pueden seguir llamando Maya o Amy<p>

Sarah: a mí me gusta Amy… pero te vuelvo a repetir… sigues actualizando muy rápido

Karinfu: ya sé, pero la culpa es de Jack

Jack: ¿mía?

Karinfu: si tuya me presionas demasiado… pero bien tenemos 3 retos y muy malvados… el…

Emma: ¡LO DIGO YO!

Karinfu: ya ok

Emma: ahora las de valentina2002

*Valentina2002*

Reto a Jack y Elsa: Jueguen 7 minutos en el cielo, pero que sea una hora, y grábenlo todo

Elsa: ¡¿Qué?! Te encontrare Valentina

Jack: adoro a Valentina… tu si me quieres

Sarah: listo *abre la puerta del closet* el paraíso te llama Elsa

Elsa: me las pagaras al final Sarah

*Jack y Elsa entran al closet y Sarah prepara una cámara, en la sala donde estamos sale un gran plasma y sale la grabación*

Grabando

*Jack se quita la sudadera y Elsa se empieza a quitar el vestido*

Baymax: esto-es- clasificado- Karinfu es muy joven para ver eso *pone letrero de clasificado en la pantalla*

Sarah/yo/Emma/todos los jelsanatic s: ¡NOOOO! ¡QUEREMOS VER!

Karinfu: pero… pero… pero *digo "pero" estilo Candace*

2 horas después…

*Jack y Elsa salen*

Karinfu: *llora* snif yo quería ver TT-TT

Jack: pues debieron fue increíble

Elsa: no comentes Frostbite

Karinfu: ya que… de todos modos ya escribí lemmones

Baymax: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Emma: gracias por comentar Valentina, ahora Lachule. Videgaray

*Lachule*

Jejeje súper este capítulo

Tengo unos hermosos y sensuales retos para los villanos jejeje

Villanos: ¡POR QUE!

Lachule: 1. Este va para pitch si es que esta ahí

Pitch: si aquí estoy

Lachule: jejeje quiero que se vista de Barbie y que tomen una selfie y que la suban a las redes sociales

Pitch: no hare eso

Karinfu/Jack: Tarde *un torbellino lo viste de Barbie le toman selfies y las suben a Facebook*

Pitch: *grita horrorizado y corre por su dignidad*

Karinfu: raro… pero chistoso, la siguiente

2. Este va para Hans jejeje quiero que los demás lo pongan en una ruleta de madera y que avienten cuchillos solo que no lo maten me encanta hacer sufrir a las personas muajajajajaja ok no

Hans: ¡NO!

Karinfu: MUAJAJAJAJAJA, al fin tendré venganza… ok ¡ATENLO A LA RULETA!

*Marshmallow lo ata a la ruleta y nos ponemos en fila*

Sarah; esta va por coquetearme *le lanza un cuchillo de carnicero y le cae cerca de la oreja*

Hans: *grita como niña*

Emma: esta va por querer matar a Elsa *le tira otro cuchillo*

Jack: esta va por querer matar a MI Elsa *lanza otro*

Elsa: no soy tu Elsa, esta va por querer matarme a mí y a Ana *lanza*

Karinfu: esta por comerte mi chocolate. ¡VENDETTA! *le tiro una motosierra y le cae cerca de donde ninguna motosierra debería caerle a un hombre*

Jack: ¿Qué es vendetta?

Karinfu: venganza.

3 horas de lanzarle cuchillos a Hans

Karinfu: yyyy ya me aburrí, ok otra más

Lachule: reclamaciones a los guardianes si es que están ahí

Guardianes: Oh-oh

Lachule: Norte me sigues debiendo mi unicornio que pedí a los 7 años

Norte: perdón querida ahora te lo doy *abre un portal y de su saco saca un unicornio muy bonito*

Karinfu: ¡HEY! Sin portales aquí

Lachule: Hada ya no me trajiste dinero por uno de mis colmillos

Tooth: Jeje bueno creo que ese día estaba ocupada y le di mal las instrucciones a babytooth

Lachule: Una pregunta para todos

¿Les gusta Harry Potter?

Saludos

Karinfu: Nah

Sarah: más o menos

Emma: Harry ¿Qué?

Jack: tal vez

Elsa: si

Anna: nah

Rapunzel: si

Flynn: nunca

Kristoff: *abre la boca para hablar*

Emma: cállate chico sin nombre recuerda el reto

Kristoff: *asiente*

Guardianes: si/no/si/

Meme: *asiente*

Mérida: nunca

Hiccup: si

Chimuelo: *mueve la cola*

Karinfu: ok gracias por tu comentario, ahora tenemos a Katy0626… ¡OH POR DIOS LOS AYUDANTES DE MIXER!

Sarah: cálmate no sabemos si son ellos…

*Katy0626*

¡Hola! Reto para Jack, dame un beso en los labios total a Elsa le vale cacahuate

Elsa: ¡QUE!

Mérida: tú lo dices, no quieres nada con Jack

Elsa: *tic en el ojo* claro, claro me vale

Jack: *baja la cabeza*

Karinfu: ¡UUUUH! Golpe bajo. Ok Katy Jack ya lo hace

Jack: ok linda, vamos

*Jack besa a Katy en los labios y queda rojita tipo tomate*

Luis: a veces no entiendo porque soy tu amigo, pero bueno Hipo ¿me prestas a chimuelo? ¡DI QUE SI!

Karinfu: ¡OMG! Son ellos

Sarah: vaya en verdad son ellos

Hiccup: pues… tendrías que decirme para que, y no lo dejes mal estacionado o si no me ponen multas como con Karinfu

Karinfu: yo no tengo la culpa

Hiccup: pues está bien

*Chimuelo sale volando para donde Luis y Katy*

Katy: ¿si bueno por ahí están Hans y Mérida?

Luis: creí que te gustaba el Mériccup

Katy: Si pero estoy aburrida, bueno en caso de que estén que se den un beso en los labios hasta que alguno de los dos suspire eso es todo

Mérida/Hans: ¡QUE!/claro por que

Mérida: yo no te besare

Hans: vamos rojita te gustara

Mérida: Karinfu

Karinfu: solo hazlo, porque… *aura misteriosa* soy Herida

Todos: ¡que!

*Mérida y Hans se besan y pasan dos minutos hasta que suspiran*

Hiccup: suélteme *siendo sostenido por Jack y Bunny* ¡te matare! ¡Te matare! Te matare mientras duermes Hans!

Luis: ok bye

Katy: Bye

Karinfu: emmm bueno gracias por su raro cometario y por favor dénmele saludos a Mixer…

Sarah: adoras a Mixer.

Karinfu: me encantan sus historias, bueno eso fue todo esta vez, nos vemos luego Jelsanatic s

Todos: adiós besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

Att: Karinfu (Amy) sus ayudantes y los participantes


	5. Chapter 4-5

_**Capítulo 4**_

* * *

><p>Karinfu-Chan: holiwis, aquí con otro capítulo de este loco programa y creo que será muy loco hoy<p>

Jack: yo tengo una pregunta para Sarah

Sarah: ¿Qué quieres?

Jack: ¿tu pelo es rojo natural? ¿O te lo tiñes?

Sarah: pues, *nerviosa* pues, pues, pues si, si me lo tiño mi color original era negro pero me lo teñí y me hice reflejos

Jack: entonces Karinfu no te había degollado

Emma: ¿a qué te refieres?

Karinfu-Chan: ¡OH, OH, OH! Yo lo diré, fue muy chistoso

Jack: no te atreverías

Karinfu-Chan: a que sí… ok verán fue así

**_Flash Back de Karinfu_**

Karinfu-Chan: si mamá luego lo hago

Sarah: ¿me ayudas a teñirme el pelo hoy? el tinte se desgasta

Karinfu-Chan: claro, vamos al camerino

_En el camerino…._

Karinfu-Chan: como #$%da se pone esto

Sarah: lo estás desperdiciando

Karinfu-Chan: no es mi culpa que teñirse el pelo sea tan complicado

Sarah: Karinfu, tienes 13 años no creo que esto se te complique

Mientras tanto afuera Jack pasaba por casualidad y escucho ruidos adentro…

Jack: *abre la puerta*¿Maya pasa algo? ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *grito como niña*

Ve a Karinfu llena de "sangre" y Sarah con la cabeza escurriendo el liquido

Jack: eso… eso… eso… es…. ¿sangre? *se desmaya*

Sarah/Karinfu-Chan: ¡JACK!

**_Fin del flash back de Karinfu_**

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA *algunos se caen del sofá*

Bunny: oh compadre, ¿creíste que eso era sangre?

Jack: no molestes Bunny, pues si, si creí que Maya estaba matando a Sarah

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Karinfu-Chan: bueno, vasta *se recupera del ataque de risa* comencemos con esto la primera pregunta es de Valentina2002

Jack: adoro a Julie

Todos: ¿Quién?

Jack: ¿soy el único que lee los perfiles de los demás? Se llama Julieta

Todos: aahhhhh

Karinfu-Chan: bueno pues, hola Julieta

*Valentina2002*

Reto a que muestren el video de Jack y Elsa XD... PD: Jack te amo!

Jack: todas me aman, JA, en tu cara Hiccup

Karinfu-Chan: si pues, no se puede… por que la clasificación es K+ y no podemos

Sarah: ¿y si lo omitimos?

Karinfu-Chan: bueno… está bien, cambiare la clasificación luego, esto va por ti Valentina

Grabación

Jack se quitó la sudadera y Elsa se quitó el vestido, Jack empieza a besarle el cuello con vehemencia y Elsa le lame la punta de la oreja, Jack baja hasta los pechos de Elsa que están cubiertos por el sostén y…

Error, error, falla del sistema

El video se raya

Todos los jelsanatic s: ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Karinfu-Chan: TTATT porque, se estaba poniendo bueno

Emma: aun así gracias por tu comentario Valentina2002/Julieta

Karinfu-Chan: ahora las de Lachule. Videgaray, oh adoro los retos de Lachule.

*Lachule. Videgaray*

E jejeje capítulo hermoso

Creo que ahora serán retos a los buenos jejeje no será nada malo porque me caen bien

Los buenos: ¡WUJU!

Lachule: 1 Elsa y Jack quiero que cambien de ropa por todo el programa

Jack/Elsa: ¡QUE!

Jack: de ninguna manera me pondré vestido, me reusó a hacerlo

Elsa: pues, a mí no me molesta ponerme una sudadera y un pantalón

Jack: porque eso es unisex, tu vestido no es unisex

Sarah: ya cállense, y vístanse

3 minutos después…

*sale Jack con vestido y todos le silban*

Jack: cállense o los congelo

Elsa: *sale* a mí me gusta, recuerda… TODO el programa

Jack; te encontrare Lachule

Karinfu-Chan: otra más dice:

Lachule: 2 Anna y el chico sin nombre tendrán que vestirse como emo je por todo el programa

Anna: ¡¿WHAT?!

Chico sin nombre: *hace seña de que*

Emma: háganlo

3 minutos después…

*salen Anna y Kristoff vestidos de emo muy góticos también*

Karinfu-Chan: Ja, que ridículos… ok otra mas

Lachule: RETO PARA VILLANOS

Villanos: ¡hay por favor!

Lachule: Quiero que pitch y Hans se vistan de Barbie y que salgan gritando a la calle que son gays

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Jack: oh, tienen que hacer eso

Villanos: NO

Los buenos: si

Karinfu-Chan: MARSHMALLOW TRAE EL VESTUARIO

*después de que Marshmallow trajera los vestuarios Hans y Pitch se vistieron y salieron corriendo por la calle gritando:*

Pitch/Hans: ¡SOMOS GAYS! ¡SOMOS GAYS! ¡SOMOS GAYS!

Mientras tanto en los estudios del rojo vivo con María celeste…

M.C: en otras noticias, en las calles de El Salvador se han visto correr a dos "hombres" vestidos como Barbie gritando que son Gays

Reportero 1: *desde un helicóptero* así es María celeste de hecho creo que todo fue por causa de un programa en de una adolecente de 13 años miren

*nos enfocan porque estamos en la calle mirando el show de Hans y Pitch y todos saludamos al helicóptero*

M.C: oh esos adolecentes

Devuelta en los estudios Karinfu-Chan Hatsune Frost…

Karinfu: yo tengo una idea… ¡canten pluma gay!

Hans: ok solo porque después me dirán que lo haga siempre

Pitch: ok vamos

aclaraciones: Karinfu-Chan no se burla de este género solo es para darle un toque cómico

_**Hans: Marica qien marica tu **_

_**Pitch: marica yo marica jaja **_

_**Hans: marica qien marica tu **_

_**Pitch: marica yo marica jaja **_

_**Ambos: marica qien marica tu **_

_**marica yo marica jaja **_

_**marica qien marica tu **_

_**marica yo marica jaja **_

_**Pitch: valor a la luz, si eres un gaitu **_

_**piensalo (piensalo) es tu vida y **_

_**si dicen poquediga (qe digan lo qe qieran) **_

_**valor, valor (mucho valor) **_

_**Hans: qe oscuro es un armario **_

_**sal de hay (sal de hay) **_

_**y vente aky, tu destino es ser feliz **_

_**ambos:fiesta, fiesta y pluma pluma gay **_

_**pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay **_

_**fiesta, fiesta y pluma pluma gay **_

_**pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay **_

_**fiesta, fiesta y pluma pluma gay **_

_**pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay **_

_**fiesta, fiesta y pluma pluma gay **_

_**pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay **_

_**Pitch: (que importa si el niño sale gay, tu has nacido gay **_

_**aunqe cueste hay qe gritarlo **_

_**Hans: soy gaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy! **_

_**Ambos: fiesta, fiesta y pluma pluma gay **_

_**pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay **_

_**fiesta, fiesta y pluma pluma gay **_

_**pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay **_

_**fiesta, fiesta y pluma pluma gay **_

_**pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay **_

_**fiesta, fiesta y pluma pluma gay **_

_**pluma pluma gay, pluma pluma pluma gay**_

Final

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Jack: oh, viejos eso estuvo gracioso

Karinfu-Chan: creí que moriría de risa…

Sarah: ok, otra más dice:

Lachule. Videgaray: Reto para guardianes

Quiero que norte diga que la Pascua es mejor que la Navidad

Eso sería todo

Saludos P.D. Me encanto mi unicornio Norte muchas gracias

Norte: de nada cariño…

Bunny: Jeje, dilo

Norte: *refunfuña* *susurra* la pascua es mejor que la navidad

Bunny: no te oigo

Norte: la pascua es mejor que la navidad

Bunny: *ojitos anime con estrellitas* creí que no viviría para ver este momento

Karinfu-Chan: Jeje gracias por tu review, muy chistoso… bueno eso fue todo esta vez… pero sin antes de que Elsa nos cante… ¡BEST FRIEND BROTHERS!

Elsa: con gusto

Elsa: _**call you up when i know he is at home **_

_**i just .. on my skin when he picks up the phone **_

_**what can i tell if he is looking at me **_

_**should i give him a smile **_

_**should i get up and leave **_

_**i know it's strange i don't know what i am thinking **_

_**but is it wrong if i see him this weekend **_

_**i really hope i can get him alone **_

_**i just don't want her to know **_

_**[Chorus:] **_

_**best friend's brother is the one for me **_

_**.. taller he is 6.3 **_

_**.. but i want you **_

_**i just can't get you out of my mind **_

_**best friend's brother is the one for me **_

_**bfb bfb **_

_**my best friend's brother **_

_**i come to think that i might be his type **_

_**when i am around he is my .. to shine **_

_**sometimes like it might make it real **_

_**there is this whole in my head **_

_**i don't know what to do **_

_**i know it's strange i don't know where to .. in **_

_**but is it wrong if i see him this weekend **_

_**i really hope i can get him alone **_

_**i just don't want her to know **_

_**[Chorus:] **_

_**best friend's brother is the one for me **_

_**.. taller he is 6.3 **_

_**.. but i want you **_

_**i just can't get you out of my mind **_

_**best friend's brother is the one for me **_

_**bfb bfb **_

_**my best friend's brother **_

_**cause it's all a dream **_

_**yeah and you know what i mean **_

_**if you want a lady **_

_**[Chorus:] **_

_**best friend's brother is the one for me **_

_**.. taller he is 6.3 **_

_**.. but i want you **_

_**i just can't get you out of my mind **_

_**best friend's brother is the one for me **_

_**bfb bfb **_

_**my best friend's brother**_

Karinfu-Chan: y eso fue todo muchas gracias por comentar y leer… nos vemos luego en alguno de mis fics

Todos: adiós besos congelados y unas sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Karinfu-Chan, sus ayudantes y los participantes


	6. Chapter 5-6

_**Capítulo 5**_

* * *

><p>Karinfu-Chan: *llora* ¿Por qué? ¡Porque a mí! ¡Por qué no a Sarah o Emma o mi hermana!<p>

Mecano Frost: (mi media hermana menor) no debiste ponerte de participante… eeeh creo que Baymax ya comenzó a grabar

Karinfu-Chan: Jeje, es decir…. ¡HOLA GENTE DEL MUNDO! Aquí con otro capi bueno les presento a mi hermana menor Raychell pero le gusta que le digan Mecano Frost.

Mecano: *saluda* y ahora vamos con las preguntas, ¿Sarah comienzas?

Sarah: ¿eres hermana de Karinfu-Chan? No se parecen en nada en la personalidad, Jeje bueno tenemos a Fer

*Fer*

1-decía que acortaras tu vestido...para poder bailar mejor

2-que Jack se encelara...porque no lo invitaste a bailar

*espacio para suspenso*

3-elsa... ¡tú podías elegir que bailar!

Podía ser cumbia, salsa, etc.

Hay que mal pensados*corre antes de que la congelen*

Denisse: disculpen pero no específico

En disculpa le regalamos a Elsa 20 kilos de chocolate

Y a Jack un gel de cabello

Elsa: ¡¿Por qué NO TE ESPECIFICASTE NIÑA?! También es tu culpa Karinfu

Karinfu-Chan: ¿mía? Ok tal vez, es que… es que no sé qué decir

Elsa: yo quería bailar bachata

Jack: yo quería verte bailar bachata

Elsa: si sigues así te mato

Anna: ¡miren chocolates!

*todos se abalanzan sobre la bolsa de chocolate y nos peleamos*

Elsa: *vos de Gollum* mi precioso, mi precioso, ejem es decir… gracias Fer

Jack: gracias bonita por mi Gel *se pone un poco en el pelo*

Mecano: gracias Fer por tu comentario

Karinfu-Chan: tenemos otra de Jelsalover

*Jelsalover*

Oki quiero darle un Reto a Elsa y a Jack sé que Es muy común que se besen entonces quieting que Elsa Lo bese a Jack pero que Ella se lance sobre el (eso sonó raro) Esto tiene q ocurrir Durante 4 Días jejejjejejejjehehe

Elsa: ¡¿Qué?!

Jack: recuerda el contrato, TODOS los retos

Elsa: te odio Frostbite…. *se lanza sobre el a besarlo*

Jack: esto es vida

Karinfu-Chan: *le tapo los ojos a Mecano* no mires, ok gracias por tu comentario un poquito raro… tenemos uno de Zeldangelink

*Zeldagelink*

Bueno! *entro yo como perro por su casa* me gustaría preguntarles a todos... Menos a Hans porque es idiotita, del 1 al 100 ¿cuantos números 9 se necesitan para llegar al 100?

Todos: ¡19!

Zelda: Dime Jack si vas al cine que peli prefieres?

Jack: hasta la pregunta ofende Zeldangelink… ¡RISE OF THE GUARDIANS Y FROZEN!

Mecano: ¿por qué no se me ocurrió? *noten sarcasmo*

Zelda: Els! Dime Elsa Invéntate un apodo!

Elsa: tengo uno, es E. Frozen

Zelda: Anna. ¿Has oído hablar del animal de 5 patas?,

Anna: que gracioso *noten sarcasmo* solo porque no sabía cómo romper el hielo con Jack y le dije eso me lo recuerdan siempre… pero aquí entre nos si, si he oído de uno

Zelda: Reto a Elsa aceptar todo lo que el sexi de Jack le pida ojo TODO! BUAJAJJA

Elsa: ¿Por qué?

Jack: son los retos… ahora…. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Elsa: ¡¿Qué?! No puedo hacer eso…. Pero…. Si, ok… quiero ser tu novia

Jack: oh, vamos que tengo de ma…? Espera ¿dijiste que si?

Elsa: si ya que….

Jack: ¡OH SIJIJIJI! *hace una voltereta*

Karinfu-Chan: JELSA, JELSA, JELSA… AMO EL JELSA

Zelda: Kristoff dime qué tipo de hielo prefieres?

Chico sin nombre: ¡si al fin alguien dijo mi nombre…. Y respondiendo tu pregunta amo todo tipo de hielo

Zelda: Reto a Punzie cantar y bailar "what does fox says" sin reírse.

Rapunzel: ok… ¡BAYMAX MUSICA!

*Baymax pone un disco en la tornamesa y tiene ropa de DJ*

Rapunzel: _**los perros ladran **_

_**los gatos maúllan **_

_**las aves pían **_

_**y los ratones chirrían **_

_**Las vacas hacen moo **_

_**las ranas croan **_

_**y los elefantes barritan **_

_**Los patos dicen quack **_

_**los peces blub **_

_**y las focas ow ow ow **_

_**Pero hay un sonido **_

_**que nadie lo sabe **_

_**¿Qué dice el zorro? **_

_**Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! **_

_**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! **_

_**Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding! **_

_**¿Qué dice el zorro? **_

_**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! **_

_**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! **_

_**Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow! **_

_**¿Qué dice el zorro? **_

_**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! **_

_**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! **_

_**Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho! **_

_**¿Qué dice el zorro? **_

_**Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! **_

_**Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! **_

_**Joff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff! **_

_**¿Qué dice el zorro? **_

_**Grandes ojos azules **_

_**nariz puntiaguda **_

_**persiguiendo ratones **_

_**y cavando agujeros **_

_**pequeñas patas **_

_**sobre la colina **_

_**de repente,se para. **_

_**Su piel es rojiza **_

_**tan hermosa **_

_**como un ángel disfrazado **_

_**Pero si usted cumple **_

_**como un amigable caballo **_

_**¿Se va a comunicar por **_

_**mo-o-o-o-orse? **_

_**mo-o-o-o-orse? **_

_**mo-o-o-o-orse? **_

_**¿Cómo va a hablar de eso **_

_**ca-a-a-a-allo? **_

_**ca-a-a-a-allo? **_

_**ca-a-a-a-allo? **_

_**¿Qué dice el zorro? **_

_**Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow! **_

_**Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! **_

_**Chacha-chacha-chacha-chow! **_

_**¿Qué dice el zorro? **_

_**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! **_

_**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! **_

_**Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow! **_

_**¿Qué dice el zorro? **_

_**A-hee-ahee ha-hee! **_

_**A-hee-ahee ha-hee! **_

_**A-hee-ahee ha-hee! **_

_**¿Qué dice el zorro? **_

_**A-oo-oo-oo-ooo! **_

_**Woo-oo-oo-ooo! **_

_**¿Qué dice el zorro? **_

_**El secreto del zorro **_

_**misterio antiguo **_

_**En algún lugar profundo del bosque **_

_**se que ocultas **_

_**¿Cual es tu sonido? **_

_**¿Lo sabremos alguna vez? **_

_**¿Sera siempre un misterio? **_

_**¿Qué dice usted? **_

_**Eres mi angel de la guarda **_

_**escondido en el bosque **_

_**¿Qué dice el zorro? **_

_**(Canta el zorro) **_

_**Wa-wa-way-do Wub-wid-bid-dum-way-do Wa-wa-way-do **_

_**¿Nunca lo sabremos? **_

_**(Canta el zorro) **_

_**Bay-budabud-dum-bam **_

_**Lo quiero **_

_**( Fox sings) **_

_**Mama-dum-day-do **_

_**Lo quiero **_

_**!Lo quiero saber¡ **_

_**(Canta el zorro) **_

_**Abay-ba-da bum-bum bay-do**_

Todos: AJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJ

Rapunzel: PFFF AJAJAJAJAJAJA

Zelda: me gustaría que Mérida me enseñara a usar el arco? Podrás?

Mérida: claro… ¿te parece mañana?

Zelda: Hiccup... ¿Qué tal todo?, ;)

Hiccup: bien aquí la llevo, pero Luis y Katy no me regresaron a chimuelo

Zelda: Amy te puedo retar?

Karinfu-Chan: ¿Quién es Amy?

Todos: que graciosa *noten sarcasmo* ¡TU ERES AMY!

Karinfu-Chan: ya que

Zelda: Te reto hacer el baile de Jake. XD bye!

Sorry no inicie sesión xD

Karinfu-Chan: ¡¿Qué?! NO HARE EL BAILE DE JAKE…

Jack: eso sería algo que quisiera ver… *prepara cámara*

2 minutos después…

Karinfu-Chan: me las pagaras Zeldangelink… ok no tranquila

Jack: OMG! No sabes bailar Maya

Karinfu-Chan: cállate o te mato

Mecano: gracias por tu comentario Zeldangelink… tenemos una de

*Lachule. Videgaray*

Jajajajajajajajajajajajja casi muero de risa al leer mis retos jejejeje Jack jamás me encontrara muajajajajaja ok no

Jack: yo creo que si… *tiene un mapa en las manos*

Lachule: Retos

Quiero que todos se pongan un poco de sal en la palma de su mano y pongan encima un cubo de hielo jejejeje no me hago cargo de lesiones

Todos: ¡¿Qué?! ¡NO HAEMOS ESO!

Karinfu-Chan: solo háganlo

Mecano: eso te incluye Amaya

Karinfu-Chan: ¡DIABLOS!

Pith: muy bien todos pónganse el hielo

3 minutos después….

Sarah: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ¡PUTA MIERDA ESTP HARDE!

Emma: ¡RECUERDA LA CLASIFICACION! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Karinfu-Chan: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Todos menos Jack y Elsa: ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Jack: eso no duele

Emma: ¿Por qué ustedes no les pasó nada?

Elsa: porque nosotros somos casi hielo

Todos: DIABLOS

Lachule: Quiero que Amy se tome un vaso completo de jugo de limón jejeje lo siento

Karinfu-Chan: ¿Qué? ¡¿QUE TIENEN CONTRA MÍ?!

Sarah: *canturrea* oh Karinfu… toma tu limonada

Karinfu-Chan: no me tomare eso

Emma: dijiste que te gustaba la dulce limonada, ¿no es así la que se hacía llama Amy Sweet Lemonade?

Karinfu-Chan: me vengare luego de esto… Mecano, si no sobrevivo… dile a Diego (mi otro hermano menor) que… que… ¿fue el quien se comió mi Muffin?

Todos: ¡TOMATELO YA!

*me lo tomo y arrugo la boca por ser muy acido*

Karinfu-Chan: que horror…

Lachule: Creo que eso sería todo

Saludos

P.D. No pongo muchos retos hoy por que se me fue la imaginación

Todos: tranquila….

Karinfu-Chan: bueno gracias por tu comentario nos vemos en la próxima pero ahora Jack nos deleitara con la canción mi respiración de Mane de La parra

Jack: con gusto ¡ESTA VA POR TI ELSA!*está en un escenario en un banco y con una guitarra*

Inicio

Jack: **_(Verso 1) _**

**_No se como decirte lo que siento, _**

**_se han borrado ya las huellas de tus besos, _**

**_mis sueños se van desapareciendo _**

**_y en tus ojos ya no encuentro mi reflejo _**

**_(Pre-Coro) _**

**_Pues solo me acompaña esta triste soledad _**

**_no tengo fuerza para enfrentar la realidad _**

**_cuando tu no estas cuando tu no estas _**

**_(Coro) _**

**_Hoy quiero decirte que te amo _**

**_que eres todo lo que siempre habia soñado _**

**_porque no pienso ya dejar que pase el tiempo _**

**_eres todo lo que quiero la razon de mis deseos _**

**_Voy a darte todo lo que tengo _**

**_con defectos y virtudes mi amor sincero _**

**_y no me importa lo que piense el mundo entero _**

**_yo necesito de tus besos mas que mi respiracion3 _**

**_(Verso 2) _**

**_No se como olvide de donde vengo, _**

**_pero hoy me estan matando los recuerdos, _**

**_en tus brazos quiero ir envejeciendo, _**

**_como el aire recorrer todo tu cuerpo , _**

**_(Pre-Coro) _**

**_Tan solo me acompaña esta triste soledad _**

**_no tengo fuerza para enfrentar la realidad _**

**_cuando tu no estas cuando tu no estas _**

**_(Coro) _**

**_Hoy quiero decirte que te amo _**

**_que eres todo lo que siempre habia soñado _**

**_porque no pienso ya dejar que pase el tiempo _**

**_eres todo lo que quiero la razon de mis deseos _**

**_Voy a darte todo lo que tengo _**

**_con defectos y virtudes mi amor sincero _**

**_y no me importa lo que piense el mundo entero _**

**_yo necesito de tus besos (mas que mi respiracion!) 3_ **

Karinfu-Chan: ¡que bonito! Bueno nos vemos luego en el próximo capitulo

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Karinfu-Chan, sus ayudantes y los participantes


	7. Chapter 6-7

_**Capítulo 6**_

* * *

><p>Amy: yyyy otra vez aquí. MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA, tenemos unas cuantas preguntas<p>

Diego: (medio hermano menor) ¿lo digo?

Amy: ok

Diego: y tenemos unas preguntas de Guest

*Guest*

Ohhhhh me encanto perdón por no comentar antes pero tenía mucha tarea

Diego: yo también tengo tarea

Amy: ¿y qué haces aquí? Tenías que hacerla

Diego: es viernes, la tarea se hace los domingos

Amy: *rueda los ojos con fastidio*

Guest: en fin que buen fic y yo dejo unos retos el primero que Elsa bese a Jack

Elsa: *besando a Jack* no es tan malo después de todo, además un fan pido que lo besara en cada capitulo

Emma: se me había olvidado que Anna y Kristoff estaban vestidos de Emo y Jack y Elsa habían cambiado de atuendo

Guest: y que Ana golpee a Hans es que lo odio bueno sin nada más que decir bye cuídate

Anna: ¡QUE LINDA GRACIAS! *se para y ve de frente a Hans* me las pagaras Westerguard *se truena los dedos*

*Anna golpea a Hans hasta dejarlo medio muerto*

Pitch: que bueno que no la traen contra mi hoy

Jack: solo espera, quizá Lachule tenga un reto para ti

Sarah: gracias por tu review Guest

Diego: eso rimo

Amy: ahora tenemos a mi hermana

*Mecano Frost*

*tono maniático de patricio estrella* reto a Jack, reto a Jack a hacer un estriptis para Elsa, y a Hipo uno para Mérida, LOL ¡JELSA FOREVER!

Adiós Amaya

Amy: tan chiquita y pervertida… ¡se parece a mí!

Jack: con gusto hermana menor de Amy que olvide como se llama

*Jack se para y le hace un estriptis de media hora a Elsa*

Media hora después….

Fansgirls: ¡TE AMO!/DEJA A ELSA CASATE CONMIGO/JACK

Hiccup: me toca

*se levanta y le baila a Mérida durante 13 minutos*

13 minutos después…

Mérida: fue algo incomodo

Todos: seh

Amy: gracias por tu review hermanita menor Hatsune… lo había olvidado tenemos un invitado con ustedes… ¡NICK FIRE! De mi fic

Fansgirls: ¡NICK TE AMO! /NICK/POT AQUÍ NICK

Nick: hola gente *saluda y hace reverencia* valla Jack, no creí que fueras del otro bando

Jack: ¡fue un reto!

Nick: claro…. Y ahora tenemos a…

Amy: eso lo digo yo… ahora tenemos a Lachule. Videgaray

*Lachule. Videgaray*

JejeJeje lindo capítulo

Retos

Para Elsa canta la canción de Gold de victoria Justice

Elsa: con gusto. ¡BAYMAX MUSICA!

*Baymax pone la música*

Elsa: _**I've tried to let it go **_

_**But these butterflies I can't ignore **_

_**Cause every time that I look at you **_

_**Know we're in a catch 22 **_

_**We've been friends for so long but I **_

_**Need to tell you what's on my mind **_

_**I'm sick and tired of playing games **_

_**'Cause I know that you feel the same **_

_**I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now **_

_**Take a chance on me **_

_**How much clearer can I be? **_

_**Hey, boy, watcha gonna do **_

_**If you want me like I want you, **_

_**then man up and make your move **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**You, me, good as can be, **_

_**want to be more than your company **_

_**So bet your money on me **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Do I really need to spell it out? **_

_**My heart skips when you're around **_

_**I got everything that you need **_

_**So come on baby get close to me **_

_**So confused that i'm not surprised **_

_**From greater bells, and rolled the dice **_

_**Know all your moves, dont know why I fall **_

_**Should put me out, but I want it all **_

_**I Know you inside out, so I'm asking now **_

_**Take a chance on me **_

_**How much clearer can I be? **_

_**Hey, boy, watcha gonna do **_

_**If you want me like I want you, **_

_**then man up and make your move **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**You, me, good as can be, **_

_**want to be more than your company **_

_**So bet your money on me **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Na ra ta la la **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Na ra ta la la **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Been to cool just to tell you straight out **_

_**but by now I wish you figured it out **_

_**I wish you figured it I wish you figured it I wish ya **_

_**You're not a fool you see what I'm about, **_

_**so by now I think you figured it out **_

_**I think you figured it out **_

_**I think you figured it out I think ya! **_

_**Hey, boy, watcha gonna do **_

_**If you want me like I want you, **_

_**then man up and make your move **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**You, me, good as can be, want **_

_**to be more than your company **_

_**So bet your money on me **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Na ra ta la la **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold **_

_**Na ra ta la la **_

_**I'm Gold, Gold**_

Todos: ¡BRAVO, BRAVO, BRABISIMO!

Amy: ¡qué lindo! La siguiente

Lachule: Para Jack quiero que haga un bailecito sensual a sus fans

Jack: por mí no hay problema,

Elsa: lo haces y te mueres

Jack: correré el riesgo

*Jack se quita el vestido quedando en pantalones marrones y sin camisa y baila como Michael Jackson y Elvis Presley al mismo tiempo*

Fansgirls y ¿Fanboys?: ¡JACK!/CASATE CONMIGO/TE AMO

Jack: todas me aman. JA en tu cara Nick

Lachule: Para Ana

Quiero que bailes bachata con Kristoff

Anna: ¡sí!

Kristoff: yo no sé bailar

Anna: pues aprenderás

*Anna y Kristoff bailan eclipse de luna de Maite Perrony*

Flynn: Kristoff consigue otra cadera, no puedes bailar

Kristoff: cállate Rider

Lachule: A todos les regalo chocolate. * Se los da* sé que les gusta y aquí lo tienen jejejejeje

Saludos

Todos: ¡CHOCOLATE!

*todos se abalanzan sobre la bolsa de chocolates*

Todos: ¡MIO!/DAMELO/NUNCA/ ¿QUIÉN ME MORDIO?/CHOCOLATE

Después de pelear…

Amy: gracias por tu review, y gracias por los chocolates… ahora tenemos a Elsa Kagamine Frost

*Elsa Kagamine Frost*

Hola besitos a todos

Todos: gracias igual

E.K.F (Elsa Kagamine Frost): Para Hans: Dios te amo no sé por qué pero te amo ;3 Eres muy lindo w Bueno aceptas tener una cita conmigo *ilusionanda*

Todos menos Hans: ¡¿WTF?!

Hans: también te amo, Elsa Kagamine, y claro paso por ti a las 7 de la noche hoy mismo

Amy: raro

Diego: coincido

E.K.F: Para Jack: Mmmm TU NO MERECES A ELSA

Jack: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Elsa: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Lectores: ¡¿QUÉ?!

E.K.F: Para Elsa: Dios de verdad tan mal se siente estar con Jack en ese caso prefiero al sexy de Hiccup (No te preocupes Hans eres mi favorito :3)

Hans: no me preocupo preciosa

Hiccup/Elsa: /)O.O(|¡que!

E.K.F: Para Hiccup: Has un baile sensual y grábalo y mándamelo ;3

Mérida: te encontrare

Hiccup: con gusto

*hace el baile y se lo manda a Elsa Kagamine*

E.K.F: Para Norte: ¡NUNCA ME TRAJISTE MI SENSUAL FOXY HUMANIZADO Sabes cuándo sufrí por eso D: Así que lo quiero A-H-O-R-A y no preguntes para que lo quiero -sonrisa pervertida-

Norte: eh… *revisa la lista* creo que se me olvido… pero si tienes 12 años niña para que….?

Diego: no le preguntes metiche, solo dáselo

Norte: ya ok *abre un portal y se lo manda*

Amy: sin portales… gracias por comentar y esperamos con ansias el próximo capítulo de hijo de la luna…

E.K.F: Bueno los amo en especial a ti Hans 3 Bueno un beso a todos

Todos: gracias

Nick: aún no sé qué le ven a Hans

Hans: tengo mis encantos… *hace pose de galán*

Sarah: como digas…

Amy: y eso fue todo, esta tarde, gracias por comentar, vamos digan BYE

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Amy, sus ayudantes y los participantes…


	8. Chapter 7-8

_**Capítulo 7**_

* * *

><p>Amy: *llora* ¡por que!<p>

Sarah: tú tienes la culpa

Mecano: ya comenzó,

Amy: hola gente perversa aquí Amy con otro capítulo hoy tenemos unos retos malvados para los villanos

Todos los buenos: ¡MUAAJAJAJAJAJJAJ!

Villanos: ¡por que!

Mecano: la primera es de Fer

*Fer*

*llega con una armadura de hierro* pa que no me maten

Reto a todos a decir un secreto

Denisse: pero tú también di un secreto

No tengo secretos

Denisse: como no, si tú eres nieta de...*le tapan la boca*

Calla, que la que te paga soy yo

Bueno adiós

Denisse:*susurrando*el alguien de aquí, si lo digo es porque tienen derecho a saber algo

Amy: bueno comienzo yo…. Me gusta Ross Linch

Mecano: eso no es secreto ya lo sabíamos yo y Sarah

Amy: pero los demás no…

Mecano: sigo…. Yo una vez le robe un Muffin a Amy y le eche las culpas a Diego

Amy: ¡SABIA QUE ERAS TU!

Sarah: ahora yo, no soy pelirroja natural

Jack: eso ya lo sabíamos,

Sarah: ok, me… me… me gusta Hiro

Emma: OMG! Ahora los famosos

Elsa: yo una vez estaba en el camerino de Amy y me comí un chocolate que tenia

Amy: ¡FUISTE TU!

Jack: me toca, antes de que Maya mate a Elsa, una vez utilice a Chimuelo para ir al centro comercial y lo deje mal estacionado y le eche la culpa a Sarah

Sarah: HICCUP ME HIZO PAGARLA

Hiccup: me toca, una vez… una vez… fui… fui… a ver… crepúsculo

Todos: ¡JAJAJAAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Hiccup: y también el documental de Justin Bieber

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAAAAAJAJJAJAJAJ!

Mérida: me toca, una vez le di un pastelillo a Sarah para que se transformara en oso pero lo confundí y el que se transformó en oso fue Chimuelo

Hiccup: ¡QUÉ!

Norte: ahora yo… una vez estaba ebrio y confundí la lista de niños malos con los buenos

Todos: ¡QUÉ!

Tooth: me toca, no estoy enamorada de Jack

Todos: más te vale

Bunny: ahora yo… estoy enamorado de…

Mecano: ¡DE JACK!

Bunny: si de… ¡NO! De Beyonce y de Tooth

Meme: *hace miles de estelas doradas y nadie le entiende*

Pitch: una vez fui a cantar al karaoke

Todos: ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Hans: una vez le intente coquetear a la hermana de Sarah y me mando al demonio… literal

Anna: eso no es secreto nosotros lo vimos…. Me toca, una vez le quite a Sven una zanahoria

Sven: *refunfuña enojado*

Kristoff: durante el reto de que no podía hablar estuve hablando cuando termino

Baymax: yo-no-tengo-secretos

Emma: una vez ocupe a chimuelo como abre lata

Amy: ¿son todos?

Todos: seh

Amy: gracias por tu review, ¡DIME TU SECRETO! Ok no… ahora tenemos a Nastinka

*Nastinka*

¡Hola! Perdón pero no lo había leído.

Todos: no te preocupes

Nastinka: Muajajajajaja (insertar risa maniática da asesina) que comiencen los septuagésimo cuartos juegos del hambre. Ah, ¿no verdad? Lo siento, bien

Villanos, sepan esto de una buena vez... Yo los ODIO. Y me encanta hacer sufrir a las personas que odio.

Villanos: ya nos acostumbramos

Nastinka: Pitch: mí odiado señor de las pesadillas, te tengo un reto. Ponte ropa Muy sugestiva que deje poco a la imaginación. Un mini vestido Demi transparente o una súper mini falda y Ponte a bailar como prosti707 y que te tomen un vídeo y lo suban a Internet y a las noticias y todo. Pero que en serio parezcas una. Ok?

Pitch: ¡Qué!

Jack: quedare traumatizado pero HAZLO

Pitch: no lo hare

Todos: ¡HAZLO HIJO DE P&%A!

*pitch se viste como prosti707 y se pone a bailar en un caño y todos gritan:*

Todos: ¡TUBO, TUBO, TUBO!

*Pitch se mira igualita a una y termina de bailar y Emma le tomo videos y los mando a todas las redes sociales*

Nastinka: Hans: mi odiadisimo príncipe embustero. Has visto una imagen de Barbie en traje de baño?

Hans: si ¿por?

Nastinka: Te pones uno y te pintas a que parezcas una Barbie. Fotos y vídeo hablando y portándote como una.

Hans: ya que

*se va y vuelve vestido como Barbie y actuando como una y le toman fotos y videos*

Amy: oh esto es oro

Nastinka: Ok. Personajes, haré algo no tan malo con ustedes, bueno depende de si punto de vista.

Mérida e Hiccup. Tienen que darse un APASIONADISIMO beso en los labios. Y si quieren pueden llegar más allá. Bueno mínimo a... A... Recorrer sus respectivos cuerpos con las extremidades que terminan con dedos llamadas manos.

Mérida/Hiccup: si

*se empiezan a besar y a acariciarse y todo lo demás*

Nastinka: Elsa y Jack. Hagan lo mismo pero terminado todo en el armario. Y Baymax, Amy escribirá algo similar a eso y no lo impidas, ya está grandecita.

Amy: exacto

Baymax: pero

Todos: nada de peros

Elsa/Jack: por supuesto

*Elsa y Jack se van al armario y se escucha de todo ahí adentro*

Emma: quiero ver

Amy: no tu no

Nastinka: Anna y Kristoff. Dense un lindo y tierno besito de novios pero con segundas intenciones.

Bueno, creo es todo. Por hoy. ¡Nos vemos! Los quiere un Coure Congelato.

Anna/Kristoff: claro

*Anna y Kristoff se besan pero pasan a otro plano*

Amy: gracias por tu review coure congelato… ahora tenemos a Watashi

*Watashi*

Hola! Es un reto para... Hiccup y Elsa, ya que a Elsa no le importa. Les reto a besarse lo más largo que puedan y en frente de Jack (previamente atado) y qué vistan a Elsa de conejita Playboy por tres capítulos. Es obligatorio! Besitos congelados!

Hiccup, eres genial!

Elsa/Hiccup: ya que

*se besan en frente de Jack*

Jack: *atado* ¡TE MATARE! ¡TE MATARE! ¡Y SI VUELVES A REVIVIR TE VUELVO A MATAR!

Hiccup: gracias por decir que soy genial

Elsa: ahora vuelvo

*regresa vestida de conejita de playboy*

Fanboys: ¡TE AMAMOS!

Amy: gracias por tu comentario besos congelados también

Mecano: ahora tenemos a Lachule. Videgaray

Hermoso no tengo palabras

Retos

Para Jack

Golpea a pitch todo lo que quieras

Jack: te amo Lachule

*se para y golpea a Pitch durante una hora*

Una hora después

Pitch: auxilio

Lachule: Para Amy

Come una cucharada de café completa

Amy: ¡que tienes contra mí!

Sarah: solo cómetela, te gusta el café

Amy: ok

*me la como*

_**(esta parte esta editada ósea la volví a escribir)**_

Amy: cof, cof... sabe horrible

Sarah: ¿Por qué no me hacen retos a mí?

Amy: en el segundo que te pongan…

Lachule: Para Jack (otra vez Jeje)

Quiero que me des un beso por un minuto Jeje

Jack: con gusto

1 minuto después

*Lachule esta rojita*

Lachule: Disculpas para Elsa

Je no creas que te quiero robar a Jack je claro que no yo soy Jelsa forever

Elsa: más te vale

Emma: creí que odiabas a Jack

Elsa: he logrado acostumbrarme a él

Lachule: Pregunta para Nick

¿Tú no estás enamorado de Elsa verdad?

Porque si dices que si yo no soy culpable que después nadie te encuentre *aura misteriosa * MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Nick: pues si me enamore de ella, pero Jack me la gano

Emma: fue un gusto conocerte Nick

Nick: ¿a qué te refieres?

Emma: a nada

Lachule: Jeje creo que eso sería todo

Saludos

Todos: saludos

Amy: gracias por tu review, eso fue todo amigos por este día

Sarah: no se olviden de comentar y poner retos

Amy: lo olvidaba, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Gogo y Hiro

Baymax: Hiro-es-mi-paciente

Amy: si pero te perdió en una apuesta conmigo, ahora-yo-soy-tu-paciente.. Bueno bye hasta la próxima

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Amy, sus ayudantes y los participantes


	9. Chapter 8-9

_**Capítulo 8**_

* * *

><p>Amy: ya sé, ya sé sigo actualizando muy rápido… es que tenía ganas de escribir, hoy estoy sola en casa, TENGO MIEDO, bueno no sola-sola, están aquí los participantes del show y los invitados especiales… *saco tarjetas* DESDE SAN FRANSOKYO: GOGO TOMAGO Y HIRO HAMADA<p>

G/H: *saludan*

Hiro: hola Amy

Amy: eres más lindo en persona *cara de fangirl*

Hiro: ¿Qué?

Amy: NADA… Jeje hola Gogo

Gogo: que hay *desinteresada*

Amy: que ánimos. Bien hoy tenemos solo dos comentarios… bien…

Hiro: ¿lo digo?

Amy: tu puedes decir lo que quieras *cara fangirl* es decir… si

Hiro: bien tenemos las preguntas de Lachule. Videgaray

*Lachule. Videgaray*

Sencillamente hermoso

Retos

Quiero que Elsa y Jack canten let me go de Avril Lavigne

Jack/Elsa: con gusto

Elsa: **_Love that once hung on the wall _**

**_Used to mean something, but now it means nothing _**

**_The echoes are gone in the hall _**

**_But I still remember, the pain of December _**

**_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say _**

**_I'm sorry it's too late _**

**_I'm breaking free from these memories _**

**_Got to let it go, just let it go _**

**_I've said goodbye, set it all on fire _**

**_Got to let it go, just let it go _**

**_Oh (oh) Oh (oh) _**

Jack:**_ You came back to find I was gone _**

**_And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me _**

**_Like we were nothing at all _**

**_It's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be _**

**_Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say _**

Ambos**_: I'm sorry it's too late _**

Elsa:**_ I'm breaking free from these memories _**

**_Got to let it go, just let it go _**

**_I've said goodbye, set it all on fire _**

**_Got to let it go, just let it go _**

Ambos:**_ (And let it go) And now I know _**

**_(A brand new life) Is down this road _**

**_(And when it's right) You always know _**

**_(So this time) I won't let go _**

Elsa:**_ There's only one thing left here to say _**

**_Love's never too late _**

**_I've broken free from those memories _**

**_I've let it go, I've let it go _**

**_And two goodbyes led to this new life _**

**_Don't let me go, don't let me go _**

**_Oh (oh) Oh (oh) Oh (oh) _**

**_Don't let me go (x4) _**

Elsa:**_ Won't let you go _**

**_Don't let me go_**

Final

Todos: BRAVO, BRAVISIMO

Amy: y esos fueron Jack y Elsa… otra más dice

Lachule: Reto a Hans que se tire a una barranca pero tiene que salir vivo

Hans: ok, aquí voy

Gogo: llévate esta cámara queremos ver

Hans: claro

**_En algún lugar en una montaña…_**

Hans: ¡AQUÍ VOY! *se arroja y cae en unos picos de roca*

**_En los estudios…_**

Todos: JAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Jack: esto es oro *filmando la pantalla*

Hans: *arrastrando una pata estilo perro* volví

Todos: *desanimados* Awww

Lachule: Reto a todos a comer un huevo crudo

Todos: ¡que!

Amy: háganlo

Gogo: te incluye

Amy: ah-ah soy alérgica al huevo

Todos: DIABLOS

*todos se comen un huevo crudo, Jack lo vota detrás de él al igual que Hiro, Nick y Flynn*

Elsa: qué asco

Anna; ni que lo digas

Rapunzel: vomitare

Lachule: Para Nick

Como se te ocurre decir que te gusta Elsa no es mi culpa que nadie te encuentre * aura misteriosa *. MAJAJAJAJA

Saludos

Flynn: ¿y Nick?

*todos lo buscan con la mirada y no esta*

Rapunzel: Lachule cumplió su amenaza

Todos: vale

Amy: quiero darle una disculpa a Lachule. Por qué no fue esa canción de "la vida es tan corta" que ella quería que Elsa y Anna cantaran. Ok y la última… es de Flopi216

*Flopi216*

Jajajaja este capítulo fue muy gracioso, sigue así. Besos.

Hiro: ¿solo eso?

Amy: *perdida en la mirada de Hiro* Ajam…

Hiro: *chasquea los dedos* Amy despierta me miras raro, me estás dando miedo…

Amy: ¡QUE! oh… muchas gracias por leer Florencia… e igual besos

Gogo: hasta la próxima

Amy: no aun no… quiero contarles lo que vi en el tráiler de big six hiros

Todos: que

Amy: se los dare en lista

(Cosas que hay ocultas en la película)

_**Una figura de Ralph el demoledor sobre la computadora de Hiro**_

_**Un poster de la película Ralph el demoledor en la cuidad de san Fransokyo **_

_**Un poster de la película chiken Little en la cuidad de san Fransokyo **_

_**Una imagen de Hans de "se busca" en la oficina del policía **_

_**Una foto de Bolt y de la mujer que trabajaba en la comisaria de la misma película** _

Amy: al parecer aun en el siglo XIX Hans es buscado por la ley por los crímenes cometidos contra Elsa y Anna

Jack: ¿será que están conectados?

Amy: supongo… Frozen y Tangled lo están… ¿Por qué no 6 grandes héroes?

Hiro: no sé si lo están, pero si vi esa foto de Hans

Amy: y eso fue todo por hoy… muchas gracias por comentar nos vemos pronto pero no sin antes de que el cof, cof tierno cof, cof de Hiro nos cante Inmortals… tengo mucha tos

Hiro: con gusto. Baymax música

*Baymax pone música*

Hiro: **_They say we are what we are_**

**_But we don't have to be_**

**_I'm bad behavior, but I do it in the best way_**

**_I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame_**

**_I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_**

**_I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass_**

**_(Glass, glass)_**

**_I'll try to picture me without you but I can't_**

**_'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_**

**_Just not for long, for long_**

**_And live with me forever now_**

**_We'll pull the blackout curtains down_**

**_Just not for long, for long_**

**_We could be immor, immortals_**

**_Immor, immortals_**

**_Immor, immortals_**

**_Immor, immortals_**

**_Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith_**

**_Is when it's tested again and again everyday_**

**_I'm still comparing your past to my future_**

**_It might be your wound, but they're my sutures_**

**_I am the sand, bottom half of the hourglass_**

**_(Glass, glass)_**

**_I'll try to picture me without you but I can't_**

**_'Cause we could be immortals, immortals_**

**_Just not for long, for long_**

**_And live with me forever now_**

**_We'll pull the blackout curtains down_**

**_Just not for long, for long_**

**_We could be immor, immortals_**

**_Immor, immortals_**

**_And live with me forever now_**

**_We'll pull the blackout curtains down_**

**_We could be immortals, immortals_**

**_Just not for long, for long_**

**_We could be immor, immortals_**

**_Immor, immortals_**

**_Immor, Inmortals_**

**_Immor, Inmortals_**

Final

Amy: ¡AMO ESA CANCION!

Todos: lo sabemos

Amy: bueno eso fue todo gracias por todos… no olviden comentar y hacerles preguntas a Gogo y Hiro… vamos digan Bye

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Amy, sus ayudantes, y los participantes


	10. Chapter 9-10

_**Capítulo 9**_

* * *

><p>Amy: hola, ¿Qué hay gente bonita? Aquí con otro capítulo, seguramente ya vieron que el rating cambio a T, es a petición de Nastinka que puso unos retos malvados… y si tienen suerte pronto cambiara a M… tal vez solo tal vez….<p>

Hiro: y ahora vamos con…

Amy: ¡HEY! Eso lo digo yo, tranquilo no puedo enojarme contigo Hiro, y ahora con las preguntas y retos de Nastinka…

*Nastinka*

¡Hola! No lo había leído, pero esta genial.

Hiccup, te reto a que beses a Mérida el tiempo que quieras.

Hiccup: por eso te quiero Nastinka… _uh-la-la madame _

*Hiccup toma de la cintura a Mérida y se besan con vehemencia se lo que sea que quiere decir eso*

4 horas después…

Mérida: wow, increíble

Nastinka: Jack, reto a que beses a Elsa como quieras.

Jack: ¡OH CLARO!

Elsa: ¡NO ESPERA!

*Jack besa a Elsa estilo francés*

Elsa: wow

Nastinka: Kristoff, te reto a llevar a Anna al "armario prohibido" y Elsa NO PUEDES HACER NADA. Ni congelarlo, ni regañarlos ni siquiera verlos feo. ¿Ok?

Elsa: ok.. *susurra* te encontrare Nastinka

Kristoff: ok, vamos Anna

Anna: ya te gane

*la vemos en el armario lista para la acción*

(el que encendió, entendió XD)

Anna: te estoy esperando Kristoff

Kristoff: volverá luego

*Kristoff entra y se escuchan gemidos, gritos, suspiros, etc.*

(Dejen volar su imaginación XD)

Kristoff: ¡ANNA PARA! ME QUEDARE INVALIDO

Anna: ¡¿PARAR?! ¡NUNCA!

Amy: eso es raro

Todos: seh

3 horas después…

*Kristoff sale en silla de ruedas*

Hiro: ¿Qué te….? Olvídalo, no quiero saber

Kristoff: solo te diré. Que vi cosas… cosas que no querrás saber

Elsa: si hay bebes… juro que

Gogo: ah-ah recuerda no puedes decir nada

Elsa: diablos

Nastinka: Baymax ¿puedes curar un corazón resquebrajado en miles de pedacitos y heridas de guerra?

Baymax: nunca-he-probado-pero-creo

Nastinka: todos ¿cuántos libros han leído?

Rapunzel: muchos

Anna: ¿libros?

Elsa: 37 o 34 no se

Jack: ¿yo? ¿Leer?

Eugene: Pues, uno el de Flenigan Rider

Norte: muchos cariño

Tooth: uno no los cuento

Gogo: 3

Hiro: muchos lo más son de robótica avanzada

Baymax: de-curación

Hiccup: muchos si yo te contara….

Mérida: ¿leer? ¿Yo? No me hagas reír

Kristoff: algunos

Pitch: uno… "como ser un villano loco y demente"

Hans: yo unos "como ser un príncipe impostor"

Amy: quiero ver… yo vivo en los libros, no sé cuántos eh leído hasta la fecha… hablando de libros tengo que leer uno para mañana

Elsa: entonces que haces aquí deberías leer ya

Amy: no me mandas a mí…

*nos ponemos a pelear*

Hiro: ¿Amy?

Amy: ¿a ti?

Hiro: sabes que cuando digo "Amy" quiero decir que eres tú, dejen de pelear

Amy/Elsa: como sea…

Hiro: tenemos otra más de Nastinka

Nastinka: Eugene como te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Punzie y viceversa.

Eugene: pues… eso es difícil… vi que, ella había cambiado mi mundo y la forma de verlo *la mira con amor y ternura*

Rapunzel: y yo igual… *lo mira con amor*

Amy: *vomita* que pastelosos

Nastinka: Villanos entre Comillas claro. Les dejaré algo en claro. No soy normal, ni sensible ni Linda y soy una psicópata con instintos asesinos y sed de sangre. Eso para los que me caen mal... COMO USTEDES.

Ambos deben de sufrir la tortura de, de, de terror psicológico. Deben estar tan espantados que parecerán bebés, llorones y serán expuestos a la humillación pública. Y este fue un reto leve, no han visto de que soy capaz (con llamas de fuego y una vena estilo animé en la sien, los dientes como de animal y ojos en blanco como de fantasma)

Amy: ya la oyeron

Hans/Pitch: ¿Qué harán con nosotros?

Jack: me encargue de llamar a Jack Esqueleto y sus amigos para que se encargaran de esto

Amy: ¿por eso estaban esos monstruos en mi cuarto?

Jack: seh

Amy: ¡GRANDIOSO! Entren al cuarto

*Pitch y Hans entran al cuarto y encuentran a los de villa Halloween o como se llamen, y los torturan como se les viene en gana y a Pitch lo metieron a un bote de sangre de toro y a Hans a un bote de desechos tóxicos*

4 horas después…

*salen llorando como bebes*

Hans: vimos cosas, cosas horribles

Pitch: todo es diferente ahora TTATT

Amy: por favor esto que fue un reto leve

Nastinka: Karinfu, no sé si esto entre en el ranking k pero por esa misma razón te pido que siquiera lo aumente hagas uno con retos Más adecuados al nivel de tortura necesario para los villanos.

Amy: claro… el siguiente será M para tortura máxima MUAJAJAJAJAJA

Nastinka: Elsa, te reto a que cantes Romeo And Juliet de S. O. A. P.

Amo esa canción.

Elsa: claro. BAYMAX MUSICA

*Baymax pone música*

Elsa**_: _****_Es un amor como Romeo y Julieta _**

**_que se siente _**

**_algo que me pasa _**

**_En el verano me encontré con un chico _**

**_estaba tan bien, que me dejó alucinado _**

**_mis amigos me dicen _**

**_que 'chica, es un perdedor' _**

**_pero no pueden ver _**

**_Es un amor como Romeo y Julieta _**

**_que se siente _**

**_algo que me pasa _**

**_hola _**

**_Desde la primera vez que vi sus ojos _**

**_no había sol _**

**_cada vez que entra en la habitación _**

**_Siento mi corazón boom boom boom _**

**_Es un amor como Romeo y Julieta _**

**_que se siente _**

**_algo que me pasa _**

**_Hubo un tiempo, cuando yo era joven _**

**_y el amor que se sentía tan fuerte _**

**_ahora vuelve a mí _**

**_lo que está pasando _**

**_Es un amor como Romeo y Julieta _**

**_que se siente _**

**_algo que me pasa_**

Amy: qué bonito…

Nastinka: Bueno, esperaré la sig. Actualización.

Besos y abrazos de parte del Coure Congelato

Todos: gracias por tu review coure congelato

Amy: y la ultima de mi hermana

*Mecano Frost*

Holiwis hermanita ¿Cómo estás?

Amy: yo bien

Mecano: yo quiero ponerle un reto a Jack, Jack declara tu amor a Elsa

Jack: claro *se arrodilla* Elsa de Arendelle, te amo con todo el coure congelato

Amy: eso lo dice Nastinka

Jack: ¡CALLATE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO! ¿Dónde me quede? Ah sí… te amo con todo el corazón helado, tu descongelaste mi corazón. Te adoro Elsa

Fansgirls: ¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Elsa: que romántico

Anna: nah

Mecano: y otra más, Bunny dile diez halagos a Jack,

Bunny: ¿10? ¿Qué tiene Frostbite que le ven ustedes?

Amy: ¡SOLO HAZLO!

Bunny: ok… 1-eres un buen guardián…. 2- eres ¿atlético?... 3-tienes dientes blancos… 4- tienes una hermosa sonrisa… 5- tu cabello es ¿sedoso?... 6-eres ¿guapo? 7- blah…8-blah… 9-blah… 10- y más blah-blah

Amy: nos debes 4 halagos

Mecano: Pitch dile a Jack que siempre lo amaste ¡BLACKICE FOREVER AND NEVER!

´Pitch: por eso Mecano me da miedo

Amy: es igual a mi… le gusta el yaoi de BlackIce

Todos: ¡¿Qué?!

Pitch: ok… Jack Frost siempre estuve enamorado de ti

Jack: *lo mira aterrado* *vomita*

Amy: *vomita al verlo vomitar*

Mecano: Anna patéale el trasero a Hans,

Anna: te adoro Mecano

Hans: espera no

*Anna lo patea y Hans da la vuelta al mudo*

Hans: Auch

Anna: Anna es la ley

Mecano: chico sin nombre… nada para ti, Elsa canta Uncover de Zara Larsson, ok eso es todo hasta luego "querida" hermana mayor

Sigue así

Att: Mecano Frost

Kristoff: ya que

Elsa: me gusta esa canción… BAYMAX MUSICA

*Baymax pone música*

Elsa: **_Nobody sees - Nobody knows _**

**_We are a secret - can't be exposed _**

**_That's how it is - That's how it goes _**

**_Far from the others _**

**_Close to each other _**

**_That's when we uncover _**

**_In the daylight - in the daylight _**

**_When the sun is shining _**

**_On a late night, on a late night _**

**_When the moon is blinding _**

**_In plain sight - Plain sight _**

**_Like stars in hiding _**

**_You and I burn on _**

**_Put 2 and 2 gether - 4ever _**

**_We'll never change _**

**_2 and 2 gether _**

**_We'll never change _**

**_Nobody sees - Nobody knows _**

**_We are a secret - can't be exposed _**

**_That's how it is - That's how it goes _**

**_Far from the others _**

**_Close to each other _**

**_That's when we uncover _**

**_My asylum - My asylum _**

**_Is in your arms _**

**_When the worlds gives heavy burdens _**

**_I can bare a thousand tons _**

**_On your shoulder - on your shoulder _**

**_I can reach an endless sky _**

**_Feels like paradise _**

**_Put 2 and 2 gether - 4ever _**

**_We'll never change _**

**_2 and 2 gether _**

**_We'll never change _**

**_Nobody sees - Nobody knows _**

**_We are a secret - can't be exposed _**

**_That's how it is - That's how it goes _**

**_Far from the others _**

**_Close to each other _**

**_That's when we uncover _**

**_We could build a universe right here _**

**_All the world could disappear _**

**_Wouldn't notice, wouldn't care _**

**_We could build a universe right here _**

**_The world could disappear _**

**_Yeah I just need you near _**

**_Nobody sees - Nobody knows _**

**_We are a secret - can't be exposed _**

**_That's how it is - That's how it goes _**

**_Far from the others _**

**_Close to each other _**

**_That's when we uncover_**

Amy: qué bonito… bueno gracias Mecano. Y eso fue todo esta vez nos vemos luego

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Amy y los participantes


	11. Chapter 10-11

_**Capítulo 10**_

* * *

><p>Amy: *canta* ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA! ¡HOLA!, ok sigo actualizando muy rápido pero no puedo evitarlo y aquí con nosotros aún están Hiro y Gogo<p>

Hiro: deja me ver… ¿te pusiste Hatsune de Hamada? De nombre de pluma en fanfiction

Amy: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

Hiro: Hamada es mi apellido

Amy: ¿en serio? Jeje no lo sabía, *mentira ella lo sabía lo hace porque le gusta Hiro*

Gogo: y ahora con los retos de It pennywise

*It Pennywise*

Oooh esa fic es increíble y mi reto va para Tooth te reto q beses a Jack por 2 horas y puedes tocarle de toda la manera que quieras con Elsa atada en una silla viéndolos xD

Elsa: ¡que! te encontrare

Tooth: pues… es

Jack: es algo incomodo

Tooth: ok

Jack: si no me vuelven a ver… es que Elsa me hizo algo o sino Bunny

*se besan y pasa una 2 horas y no se separan*

Elsa: ¡YA BASTA! ¡DIJO 2 HORAS!

Jack/Tooth: perdón *se separan*

Amy: gracias por tu review, ahora tenemos a Aury María Frost

*Aury María Frost*

Hola, yo quiero poner un reto a mi hermana... *mirada siniestra* quiero que Sarah salte desde un trampolín hasta una piscina de gusanos y la dejen ahí toda la noche... ok no solo porque después mi papá me mata

Amy: ya oíste Sarah,

Sarah: te encontrare Aurora

*Sarah sube a un trampolín y se deja ir y cae en una piscina llena de gusanos*

Sarah: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Hiro: ¿le ayudamos?

Amy: no, tú te quedas aquí *le pone unas esposas en la muñeca de él y la suya*

Hiro: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sarah: ¡qué horror! *escupe gusanos*

Aury: y a Emma la reto a bailar y cantar el pollito Pio,

Emma: ¿Qué te hice?

Amy: hazlo

Emma: hazlo tú…

Amy: que no vez que estoy ocupada con Hiro

Hiro: auxilio

Emma: ok…

Emma: En la radio sonó un pollito, En la radio sonó un pollito,

Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio suena una gallina, En la radio suena una gallina,

Y la gallina COO,

Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio ha sonado un gallo, En la radio ha sonado un gallo,

Y el gallo COCOROCO,

Y la gallina COO,

Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio ha sonado un pavo, En la radio ha sonado un pavo,

Y el pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,

Y el gallo COCOROCO,

Y la gallina COO,

Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio suena una paloma, En la radio suena una paloma,

Y la paloma RUU,

El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,

El gallo COCOROCO,

Y la gallina COO,

Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio ha sonado un gato, En la radio ha sonado un gato,

Y el gatito MIAU,

La paloma RUU,

El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ

El gallo COCOROCO,

La gallina COO,

Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio cantó un perrito, En la radio canto un perrito,

Y el perrito GUAU,

El gato MIAU,

La paloma RUU,

El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,

El gallo COCOROCO,

La gallina COO,

Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio canto una cabra, En la radio canto una cabra,

Y la cabra MEEE,

El perro GUAU GUAU,

El gato MIAU,

La paloma RUU,

El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,

El gallo COCOROCO,

La gallina COO,

Y el pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio canto una oveja , En la radio canto una oveja,

Y la oveja BEEE,

La cabra MEEE,

El perro GUAU GUAU,

El gato MIAU,

La paloma RUU,

El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,

El gallo COCOROCO,

La gallina COO,

El pollito PIO,

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio canto una vaca, En la radio canto una vaca,

Y la vaca MOO,

La oveja BEEE,

La cabra MEEE,

El perro GUAU GUAU,

El gato MIAU,

La paloma RUU,

El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,

El gallo COCOROCO,

La gallina COO,

Y el pollito PIO

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO.

En la radio ha cantado un toro, En la radio ha cantado un toro,

Y el toro MUU,

La vaca MOO,

La oveja BEEE,

La cabra MEEE,

El perro GUAU GUAU,

El gato MIAU,

La paloma RUU,

El pavo GLÚ GLÚ GLÚ,

El gallo COCOROCO

Y la gallina COO,

Y el pollito PIO

El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO, El pollito PIO,

En la radio sonó un tractor, En la radio sonó un tractor,

Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Amy: oh, Emma no sabes bailar

Emma: *hace burla* Emma no sabes bailar, vete al diablo Amy

Amy: ¡que dijiste!

Emma: lo que oíste

Amy: esto es la guerra

Baymax: no-no-estamos-en-guerra- Emma- siéntate

Emma: te salvaste Hatsune de Hamada

Hiro: ¡no es de Hamada!

Amy: tranquilo Hiro, no es por ti… es por Tadashi

Hiro: fui, que alivio… ¡ESPERA! ¿Tadashi? ¿Qué tengo yo de malo? ¿Por qué no te gusto? *angustiado*

Amy: tú calla, gracias por el review María ahora vamos con las preguntas de Lachule. Videgaray

*Lachule. Videgaray*

Hermoso

No te preocupes Amy de todos modos me gusto la canción

Amy: qué alivio, se me hizo raro que Elsa y Anna cantaran esa hasta que encontré la original que estaría en vez de finalmente y como nunca reprise, de todos modos de nada

Lachule: Reto a todos a que pongan harina en un plato t coló en chocolate mes lado y después deben de buscarlos pero con la boca

Por cierto nunca encontraran a Nick muajajajajaja ja

Saludos

Flynn: tiene razón jamás lo encontraremos

Amy: ahora todos con los retos

Hiro: bien… pero quiero saber ¡¿Por qué NO TE GUSTO?!

Amy: cállate pajarito hablador

Baymax: aquí-están-los-platos-y-la-harina

*ponemos los platos y escondemos el chocolate y empezamos a buscarlo, Jack se atraganta con harina pero lo encuentra, Elsa lo encuentra… la mayoría lo encuentra menos yo y Anna*

Anna: ¡DONDE ESTAS CHOCOLATE! ¡TE ENCONTRERE!

Amy: ¡puedo olerte!

*al fin lo encontramos y todos quedamos bañados en harina*

Amy: cof, cof… gracias por tu comentario,

Hiro: ¿te he dicho que te miras bonita con harina en la cara?

Amy: aunque lo intentes Hiro no me podrás convencer

Hiro: rayos

Amy: bueno gracias a todos por comentar, en el siguiente capítulo tendremos a Tadashi

Fansgirls: ¡TADASHI!

Amy: todas aman a Tadashi… bueno eso fue todo... Vamos digan bye

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

Hiro: a ver ¿Qué sientes por mí?

Amy: VASTA, NO-ME-GUSTAS

Hiro: es lo que dices, tú…

Amy: ¡AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Att: Amy, sus ayudantes y los participantes


	12. Chapter 11-12 final de temporada

_**Capítulo 11**_

* * *

><p>Hiro: ¿sí?<p>

Amy: NOOOOOO

Hiro: ándale *mirada de perrito*

Amy: te lo diré lento para que lo entiendas… ¿ok? NO-ME-GUSTAS ¿entiendes?

Hiro: es lo tú dices,

Elsa: ya dejen de pelear si a Amy le gusta Hiro o no… porque Baymax comenzó a filmar

Amy: ¡VEZ LO QUE HACES HIRO! *salen llamas detrás de mí* hola gente con suerte aquí con otro capítulo de este rarísimo Fic, que tiene parte Jelsa, Kristanna, Flynnunzel, Pans, Hirogo, Bunny x Tooth…

Hiro: y Hiramy

Amy: ¡JAMAS EXISTIRA EL HIRAMY! TE LO ADVIERTO HAMADA

Hiro: WTF?

Todos: WTF?

Lectores: WTF?

Amy: Jeje… ups, perdón… bueno tenemos varios retos y preguntas. Las primeras son Krish2014

*Krish2014*

¡Hola! (de una esquina oscura salen tres chicas de más o menos de la misma edad y parecidas)

Kris: ¡Hola Amy! Nosotras somos tres y somos hermanas, nos llamó la atención tu fic.

Amy: gracias que lindas

Cris: ¡Hola a todos! (muy feliz)

Crys: hola (sin animo, todas la miran mal) ¿Qué? ¡Me obligaron a venir aquí!

Kris: ignórala. Para Hans: eres uno de los pocos príncipes de Frozen que amo, porque no eras el común príncipe azul que salva el día y ¡dejas que las princesas se salven ella solas! ¿¡Porque todo el mundo cree que las princesas necesitan un príncipe para salvarlas?! Así que seré buena contigo porque te quiero :3

Amy: valla, sigues rompiendo corazones

Hans: y lo seguiré haciendo

Amy: tienes razón Krish en mi opinión ¡NO TODAS LAS PRINCESAS NECESITAN UN PRINCIPE!

Hiro: ¿y un chico de 14 años que le gusta la robótica?

Amy: tú cállate,

Cris: ¡pero escúchame bien! Que mi hermana te quiera NO ES BUENO! Porque mientras ella es buena nosotras dos no. Así que retos!

Crys: como mi hermana pequeña te quiere voy a ser mala… Quiero que te arrodilles y pidas perdón a todos los que alguna vez dañaste.

Cris: ¿¡a eso lo llamas malo?! ¡Quiero que te arrodilles vestido de sirvienta tipo cenicienta y pidas perdón a todos aunque no les hayas hecho nada! Y que trates de cocinar galletas XD

Hans: no hare eso

Todos: ¡OH SI LO HARAS!

Hans: oblíguenme

Amy: te matare si no lo haces

Hiro: créeme lo hará

Hans: ya que

*se va y vuelve vestido como sirvienta y galletas recién sacadas del horno*

Hans: ¿galletas milady? *me ofrece galletas*

Amy: se ven ricas *me como una* ¡WUACALA! *la escupo* y pensé que yo no podía cocinar

Jack: tienes razón, Hans cocina peor que tu *mira una galleta*… soy testigo

Kris: yo no me puedo decir fanática Jelsa, pero igual me gusta. Así que… Elsa dile a Jack que lo amas, pero no lo beses XD

Elsa: claro… Jack… te AMO con todo el coure congelato

Jack: yo igual *la intenta besar*

Amy: ah-ah sin beso

Jack: *desanimado* awwww

Las tres: ¡HIPO TE AMAMOS A TI Y A CHIMUELO! :3 Eres mejor que Jack

Jack: *enojado* HEY

Hiccup: gracias yo también las amo

*chimuelo llega al set con un collar igual de Dog*

Chimuelo: ¡HOLA VOLVI!

Todos: ¡PUEDE HABLAR!

Chimuelo: con esto puedo *señala el collar*

Cris: aunque algunos te emparejan con Jack ¿Qué te parece eso? Creo que se llama Frostccup o Hijack o algo así.

Hiccup: *sonrojado* pues… me parece… no se…

Amy: yo respondo por ti… ¡ES MARAVILLOSO!

Jack/Hiccup: ¡HEY!

Hiccup: pues, no me gusta mucho que digamos… a ver… ¿a ti te gustaría que alguien te emparejara con alguien de tu mismo sexo?

K: ¡Pregunta para Mérida! ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de Hipo? En el personal amo Mérida x Hipo :3

Cris: yo era antes de Hipo x Astrid pero mi hermana me convenció y me cambio de bando.

Mérida: ¡TODO! Me gusta todo de Hiccup, es amable, considerado, amigable, reservado, guapo, energético, guapo, aventurero, ¿ya dije guapo? En fin amo todo lo de él

Amy: yo antes también era Hiccstrid pero encontré el Mériccup y me enamore

Hiro: así como te enamoraste de mi

Amy: ¡CALLATE HIRO!

K: Tu fic me gusta mucho y no teníamos idea quien era Hiro o Gogo (Tengo que actualizarme de inmediatoooooo!)

Amy: tranquilas Hiro y Gogo son los personajes de seis grandes héroes de Disney que están de visita así como ¡TADASHI HAMADA!

*Tadashi entra al set saludando y las fansgirls enloquecen*

Tadashi: hola gente

Amy: *ojitos de corazón anime* hola Tadashi

Las tres: por último, villanos, dígannos ¿Por qué son malos? ¿Qué no aprendieron a que en casi todas las películas el villano pierde? Hubieran sido inteligentes y debieron cambiarse de bando antes de que la película terminara XD

Villanos: no sabemos

Krish: Y Kristoff ¿Dónde está Sven? Y Jack dile veinte cosas buenas a Bunny. Y Pitch ¿Qué piensas de los que te emparejan con Elsa? ¿Y tú Jack que piensas del Pelsa?

Kristoff: Amy le dio muchos chocolates y está en crucero de cómo perder peso especial para renos

Pitch: pues que algún día será realidad *mira a Elsa lascivamente*

Jack: ¡TE VOY A MATAR PITCH!

Elsa: alto paren el mundo que me quiero bajar, ¿Pelsa? Que mierda es esa cosa

Amy: luego te explico… pero ahora dile diez cosas a Bunny

Jack: ok ya que… 1-es esponjoso, 2-es ¿adorable?, 3-es buen guardián, 4- tiene bonito pelaje, 5- es ¿ágil?, 6- es bueno con los niños. 7- es bueno escondiendo cosas, 8- me tolera

Bunny: casi

Jack: como sea, 9- es bueno con los boomerangs y 10- trata bien a Tooth

Todos: ¿Qué?

Jack: no sabía que decir

Krish: Aquí les enviamos una galleta a cada uno y ¡Saludos! :3 Nos leímos todo el fic de un tirón, pero solo tengo los lunes para comentar XD

Abrazos a todos los buenos y recuerden que Chimuelo e Hipo son los mejores y E. Áster Bunny es el mejor guardián! ¡Saludos!

Crys: (Muy animada) ¡Chauuuu y esperamos leerte pronto! Y perdón por mi falta de entusiasmo al principio, pero casi empezamos las clases :(

Las tres: ¡Chauuuuu! (agitan las manos y tiran pétalos de rosas a todos)

Hiccup/chimuelo: gracias

Bunny: gracias

Jack: ¡OIGAN!

Amy: gracias por las galletas, *saca una y se la come*

Tadashi: ¿me das?

Amy: *ojitos de corazón anime* claro

Hiro: ¡OYE!

Amy: tu cállate Hiro

Anna: por qué tan enojona hoy Amy

Amy: no quiero hablar de eso

Anna: anda… sabes que te hare decirlo de todos modos

Amy: ok… me pele con Sarah y Emma *empieza a llorar* Sarah me dijo que me odiaba y yo le dije que también la odiaba… *Hiro le pasa el brazo por la espalda en forma de consuelo* *se renueva y tira por halla a Hiro* pero no hay tiempo para drama, arreglo eso después… gracias por su reviews chicas. Y gracias por las galletas. No se preocupen que este fic lo actualizo rápido… bueno la siguiente es de Fer

*Fer*

NUNCA LO SABRÁN! Hasta que pasen...que serán...30 años más o menos

*Saca una libreta*Elsa me podrías decir cómo le hiciste para crear tu vestido? No preguntes por la libreta

Amy: haber intentare adivinar… eres nieta de Vicente Fernández

Todos: ¿Qué?

Amy: ¿de Norte?

Norte: no tengo nietos

Amy: de Baymax?

Baymax: no-tengo-nietos

Amy: ok no sé

Elsa: pues contestando tu pregunta, solo congele la tela y cambio de color a azul. Tranquila no quiero saber para qué es la libreta

Fer: Pobre Hiccup no se rían de él era muy inocente

Hiccup: exacto, Amy y Hiro no me an dejado de molestar con eso

Amy: no es mi culpa de que llores cuando Edward deja a Bella

Hiccup: ¡BASTA!

Fer: Reto a Mérida a que use tacones

Mérida: ok regreso

*se va y vuelve tropezándose y cayendo*

Mérida: no habrá reto que yo no logre hacer

Fer: Y a Eugene a vestirse del chavo del ocho JA creíste haberte salvado verdad?

Bueno bye

Denisse: oye, ya averiguaste hacer tu vestido de hielo?

A CALLAR

Eugene: ¡OH VAMOS!

Amy: tienes que hacerlo

Eugene: ya que

*se va y regresa con unos pantalones beige remendados, una camiseta a rayas verdes y un gorrito*

Eugene: no me tienen paciencia

Amy: ¡YA SÉ ERES NIETA DE ROBERTO GOMEZ BOLAÑOS!

Gogo: basta Amy nunca lo sabrás

Amy: ok… gracias por tu reviews Fer y Denisse, la siguiente es de Nieves Frost

*Nieves Frost*

Hola Amy! Y participantes

Amy leí tu perfil y creo que eres mi gemela perdida

Amy: no recuerdo tener una hermana gemela, a ver ¿eres castaña de ojos castaños y el pelo muy rizado y alborotado? Ok, gracias

Nieves: En fin. Exijo que pongan a Olaf nadie nos puede negar lo adorable

Amy: ok, Hiro... si me quieres be a buscar a Olaf

Hiro: ¿Quién dijo que te quiero?

Amy: ok, Tadashi ¿vas tú?

Hiro: ¡NO YO IRE!

Todos: ¿WTF?

Hiro: Jeje… bueno

Jack: vasta yo voy

*va y regresa con un saco y lo abre dejando ver a Olaf*

Olaf: ¡HOLA SOY OLAF Y ME GUSTAN LOS ABRAZOS!

Amy: ¡que tierno es en persona!

Nieves: #Elsa: ¿porque no quieres Jelsa? Son la pareja perfecta (aunque te entiendo no soportaría a Jack tanto tiempo, si ofender Jack eres fantástico y soy jelsatica a muerte) Elsa eres fantástica y me encanta tu voz preguntita ¿cuánto tienes de embarazo?

Elsa: pues, al principio no soportaba a Jack, pero después le di una oportunidad y me di cuenta del buen joven que es

Jack: gracias, y gracias gemela perdida de Amy por decir que soy fantástico

Elsa: ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA!

Amy: ¿de verdad?

Elsa: ¡AMY!

Amy: ¿a ti?

Elsa: ¡sabes que me refiero a ti!

Nieves: #Anna: mi hermano es casi tan hiperactivo como tú aunque tú me caes fantástico por eso te doy un alfajor avana

Anna: gracias, soy hiperactiva

Nieves: #Kristoff: la verdad no entiendo porque te hacían callar yo no lo soportaría. ¿Sabes hacer esculturas de hielo por casualidad? Para mi fiesta de cumpleaños tu buen comportamiento te doy un trineo parecido al de norte

Kristoff: ¡era un reto demasiado frustrante! Pues estoy tomando clases de escultura con Elsa y claro que te hago una para tu cumple, y gracias por el trineo

Nieves: #Punzie: muchos me comparan contigo por mi cabello largo y para mí es un alago ya que eres genial. ¿Sabes dónde hallar una flor del sol? Sería divertido asustar a mi hermano cuando me vea rubia

Rapunzel: pues, que bien aunque no sé dónde hay otra, era la única que Gothel encontró… quisiera ver a tu hermano asustado cuando te viera rubia

Nieves: #Hans: no mereces vivir

Hans: ya se

Nieves: #norte: todavía me debes esa Tablet te regalo galletitas no masticadas por nadie son caseras

Norte: ahora te la doy *abre portal*

Amy: dije sin portales

Nieves: #hada: as echo tu tarea a la sabia si te gustan los chocolates haci que te doy 500 hadas extra para que te ayuden

Tooth: gracias querida

Nieves: #hipo: chimuelo es tan tierno. Cuando lo traigan me lo das por unas 3 horas es un reto

Hiccup: pues claro chimuelo siempre es tierno, y como ya está aquí…

Chimuelo: haya voy ¡Al infinito y más haya! *se va volando y rompe el techo*

Amy: ¡MI MAMÁ ME MATARA!

Jack: tranquila iremos a tu funeral

Nieves: #Jack: grita conmigo ¡VIVA JELSA! ¡VIVA JELSA! Eres lo más. En donde vivo no nieva desde 32 años. En un segundo pongo un reto Jelsa amigo.

Jack: claro,

Jack/Nieves: ¡VIVA JELSA! ¡VIVA JELSA!

Jack: me encargare de que nieve ahí

Nieves: #canguro: la navidad es más importante que la pascua

Canguro… ¡ES DECIR BUNNY!: ¡oye también la pascua es importante!

Nieves: RETOS

1-este es un reto que dura todo el programa. Todos tienen grandes botellas de soda haci que cuando los villanos hablen ustedes los mojan.

Amy: ¡GRACIAS!

Hans: pero…

Amy: *lo moja con agua*

Hans: me callo

Amy; *lo vuelve a mojar*

Nieves: 2-elsa tienes que decir que amas a Jack cada 15m. Y Jack te puede besar cada 10m.

Elsa: ¡TE AMO JACK!

Jack: también te amo Elsa *empiezan a besarse*

Nieves: 3- Anna y Elsa deben cantarles a Hans y pitch...RATA VIEJA

Anna/Elsa: claro

Ambas: Una rata vieja que era planchadora

Por planchar su falda se quemó la cola

Se puso pomada y se amarro un trapito

Y a la pobre rata le quedo un rabito

lero lero lero

lero lero la

esa rata vieja no sabe planchar

Amy: Pffff JAJAJAJAJA

Hiro: coincido

Nieves: 4-todos fuerte y claro deben gritar ¡MUERTE JACKPUNZEL MUERTE JACKPUNZEL VIVA JELSA VIVA!

CHAU y los quiero a todos a execion de los idiotas de Hans y pitch

Pd: Amy si quieres golpearlos no te retengas es un reto O)

BYE

Amy: ya la ollero

Todos: ¡MUERTE A JACKUNZEL MUERTE A JACKUNZE VIVA JELSA VIVA!

Rapunzel: esperen… ¡YO SOY RAPUNZEL ESO ME AFECTA!

Amy: ¡a quien golpeare primero! ¡Muajajajajaja!

*empiezo a golpear a Hans y Pitch y quedan moribundos y de paso doy un zape a Jack*

Amy: eso fue relajante

Hiro: ya lo creo *me pasa otra vez el brazo*

Amy: eso te incluye *le golpe el brazo*

Hiro: Auch

Amy: gracias por tu review Nieves Frost. Ahora las de Srta. Imaginación

*Srta. Imaginación*

Hola!

No me anime a comentar pero traje preguntas:

Para Elsa: ¿cómo mantienes tu vestido de hielo sin que se derrita?

Elsa: pues ni yo lo sé… supongo que es porque mi cuerpo es frio

Srta.: Para Jack: ¿cómo demonios hiciste para que mi HERMANA se enamorara de ti?

Jack: soy irresistible, no tengo culpa de que sea tan apuesto

Srta.: Para Pitch: no te tengo miedo! pero mi hermana si, así que deja de asustarla o te dare el peor castigo que se me ocurra *mirada psicópata*(No lo niegues vi arena negra bajo su cama)

Pitch: no tengo culpa

Anna: *lo moja con agua*

Pitch: ¡Aahhhhh me derrito, me derrito!

Gogo: solo es agua estúpido

Srta.: Para Norte: Por favor ¿me traes el perrito que una vez te pedí? *mirada tierna*

Norte: ahora te lo doy

*abre un portal y deja ir un perro*

Amy: ¡OYE SIN…! Al diablo no me hacen caso

Srta.: Y ahora retos

Para Anna: Golpear a Hans con un diccionario abierto en las palabras: estúpido, idiota, hipócrita y psicópata (un golpe por palabra)

Anna: ¡gracias!

*Anna le empieza a dar duro a Hans con un diccionario*

3 horas después….

Amy: genial quedo medio muerto

Srta.: A todos: Cantar Libre Soy

.

.

Besos

Srta-Imaginacion

Todos: claro

Amy: La nieve pinta la montaña hoy,

No hay huellas que seguir

En la soledad un reino,

Y la reina vive en mí

Elsa: El viento ruge

Y ahí tormenta en mi interior,

Una tempestad que de mi salió…

Lo que hay en ti, no dejes ver,

Buena chica tu siempre debes ser

No has de abrir tu corazón…

Pues ya se abrió…

Jack: Libre soy, Libre soy

No puedo ocultarlo más…

Hiro: Libre soy, Libre soy

Libertad sin vuelta atrás

¡Qué más da!

No me importa ya

Gran tormenta habrá

El frio es parte también de mí...

Anna: Mirando a la distancia,

Pequeño todo es.

Y los miedos que me ataban

Muy lejos los deje…

Kristoff: Voy a probar que puedo hacer,

Sin limitar ni proceder.

Ni mal ni bien obedecer

Jamás…

Eugene/Rapunzel: Libre soy, Libre soy

El viento me abrazara

Libre soy, libre soy

No me verán llorar

Mérida/Hiccup: Firme así, me quedo aquí

Gran tormenta habrá…

Hans/Pitch: Por viento y tierra

Mi poder florecerá *los mojan con agua*

Olaf: Mi alma congelada

En fragmento romperá.

Guardianes: ideas nuevas pronto

Cristalizare

No volveré Jamás

No queda nada atrás...

Gogo: Libre soy, libre soy

Surgiré como le despertar

Libre soy, Libre soy

Se fue la chica ideal

Tadashi/Baymax: Firme así, a la luz del sol...

Gran tormenta habrá

El frio es parte también de mí.

Amy: ¡qué bonito! Gracias por tu review… ahora Ipramy ¡bienvenida!

*Ipramy*

Hola, esto está muy divertido, mensaje para Hans: te odio tanto que busco leer los Fanfic en los que te hagan sufrir mucho y en el mío te va a ir feo.

Hans: *traumatizado*

Ipramy: Reto para Elsa y Anna (les va a gustar): rasuren la cabeza de Hans COMPLETAMENTE, luego hagan un muñeco vudú y le clavan mil agujas, luego Elsa debe congelarle a Hans donde nunca se debe congelar a un hombre. Saludos para todos, excepto Hans -.-

Elsa/Anna: con gusto

*rasuran a Hans mientras que hacen un muñeco vudú con sus cabellos y comienzan a picarlo con agujas y Hans no para de gritar como niña, luego Elsa congela a Hans donde nadie debe congelar a un hombre*

Amy: ¡esto es oro! Gracias por el comentario. Ahora Lachule. Videgaray

*Lachule. Videgaray*

Hermoso

Reto a pitch y Hans que se tiren a una piscina donde tenga todo tipo de insectos y estén ahí 2 horas

*nos ven a nosotros empujando a los villanos a una piscina llena de bichos*

Gogo: ¿Cuándo saldrán?

Amy: dentro de dos horas, pero como somos malvados los dejaremos hasta la semana que viene.

Lachule: Reto a Elsa y Jack que se besen por 1 hora

Elsa/Jack: claro *se besan*

1 hora después…

Elsa/Jack: *jadeantes*

Lachule: Reto a todos que traten de hacer una bomba de chicle mas grande que puedan

Saludos

Amy: ya la oyeron, todos a mascar chicle

*comenzamos a mascar y la quien la hace mas grande es Gogo*

Amy: y la ganadora es Gogo

Gogo: tengo practica

Amy: bien, malas noticias chicos, lastimosamente este es el ultimo capitulo de preguntales a los siete grandes y acompañates

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Amy: si, este fic llego a su fin

Hiro: pero… pero… pero…

Amy: pero la buena noticia es que: ¡HABRA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA!

Todos: *festejan*

Amy: esperen la segunda temporada de una a dos semanas máximo, gracias a todos los que comentaron, vamos digan Bye

Todos: bye besos congelados y una sonrisa de hielo

ATT: Amy, y los participantes


End file.
